


El Dragón Verde y el Monje Dorado

by Erzs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, Ramen, i should be studying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: One-Shots escritos para la Genyatta Week:
1er día: Primeras veces.2do día: Crush/Confesión3er día: Propuesta/Boda4rto día: UA5to día: Dolor/Alivio (Según la traducción de Wikipedia)6to día: Navidad/Festividades de Invierno7mo día: Misión de Overwatch/Peleando lado a lado.





	1. Primeras veces

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fic Genyatta español Khemocion Ok no.  
> La verdad es un honor el ser el primer fic en español, y a la vez me da tristeza que este triste intento de ficker sea la primera en subir algo de estos dos, habiendo tantos escritores decentes...  
> Pero vi el anuncio en tumblr y no pude resistirme. Estoy en semana de finales, pero YOLO.  
> Este par de robots gay serán mi ruina.  
> Con respecto al primer día, planeaba hacer dos historias, la primera vez que Zen conoció al Noodle Dragon de Genji (Que es este que estan leyendo) y uno donde Genji presencia the Trascending por primera vez (Oye ese Spanglish) pero no me dio tiempo. Así que disfruten esta historia y eventualmente (probablemente fuera de la Genyatta Week) lo haga también
> 
> Pd. Me inspire en este bello fanart: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Genji-with-tiny-dragon-615158857

Zenyatta observaba a su aprendiz dormitar a su lado. Su estado de hibernación usualmente duraba  menos que el de Genji, así que no era la primera vez que lo encontrara dormido. Para su buena fortuna, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era resguardar los sueños ajenos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche parecía que la mente dormida de Genji estaba más inquieta de lo normal. Zenyatta podía oírlo murmurar palabras en lo que parecía ser su idioma nativo a la vez que se movía levemente sobre el futón.

Dudó un momento si lo mejor sería el despertarlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo personalmente o dejarlo lidiar con aquellos sueños por su cuenta.

La decisión le fue arrebatada cuando un cálido resplandor verde, demasiado poderoso para pertenecer a las partes cibernéticas del hombre durmiente frente a él, inundó toda la habitación… para desaparecer tan pronto como había iniciado.

¿Habría sido alguna falla en su sistema? ¿Producto de su imaginación? Ambas preguntas quedaron descartadas cuando, a pocos metros del lado donde dormía Genji, sobre uno de los tapetes que usaban para meditar, un pequeño ser, parecido a una serpiente y de un radiante color verde, reposaba enrollado en sí mismo.

—Oh, —Zenyatta se acercó sin miedo a la pequeña criatura, la cual abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida. Él conocía la leyenda del clan Shimada, el mismo Genji se la había contado no mucho tiempo después de que hubiera aceptado ser su alumno. Le había confesado también que, aunque ya no se sintiera parte de la familia Shimada, si algo extrañaba de su pasado, era su dragón…

Claro, el omnic había pensado que solo era una extraña metáfora para referirse a la fuerza o prestigio del clan. Ahora tenía enfrente un pequeño dragón que lo observaba con la misma curiosidad que él mismo tenía. Zenyatta acercó la mano lentamente, tratando de mostrar el mayor respeto posible; no era buena idea molestarlo y menos cuando sabía que este pequeño era, en cierto modo, la representación de su amado Genji.

Por un segundo, el dragón lo miró con desconfianza, luego volteó a ver a su ¿amo? Zenyatta no estaba seguro de qué tipo de lazo tenían, que seguía dormitando. Volvió su mirada al omnic y, con una expresión más relajada, se abalanzó sobre la mano que seguía tendida y se desplazó por todo el brazo, enrollando su cola sobre los dedos metálicos.

—Hola, pequeño... ¿Tienes algún nombre?

Un rápido pensamiento golpeó su mente: "Ramen". Zenyatta no pudo evitar reírse un poco, la verdad era un nombre bastante adorable y adecuado para la criatura.

Acercó los dedos de la otra mano al dragón, dejando suaves caricias sobre su cabeza, y a este pareció gustarle a lo que este respondió positivamente, aceptando sus caricias y dejándose ver más a detalle, sin reservas. Las pequeñas escamas translucidas le daban un aura casi espiritual, como si se tratara de una deidad.

 Se fijó más detalladamente en la cola enroscada entre sus dedos, notando pequeñas cicatrices y heridas que parecían haber sanado hace poco. Zenyatta acercó los dedos lentamente, tratando de acariciarlas cuando tres palabras brotaron en su mente, casi a modo de advertencia:

“Dolor. Odio. Miedo.”

El dragón siseó, alejando la cola de su mano, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria. Zenyatta rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en la cabeza del animal, tratando de enmendar el error, cuando otra idea atravesó su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, hizo flotar uno de sus orbes de armonía hacía el, dejando que la energía lo tranquilizara. Cuando cumplió con ese objetivo, dejó que la creatura se trepara sobre el orbe, enrollándose por encima de sus hombros y emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

"Cálido. Seguro."

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para confortar al omnic. Aquel dragón era el reflejo de su querido Genji, por eso se sentía a salvo con él, y a Zenyatta nada podría causarle más alegría que eso.

Luego de observar el orbe con fascinación, Ramen se impulsó para saltar y colocarle las patas delanteras encima, causando que el orbe empezara a rodar sobre su propio eje. El dragón se entretuvo jugando así durante varios minutos y el omnic no pudo evitar reírse más sonoramente que la vez anterior. Era demasiado adorable, igual que su dueño.

***

Genji creía que no sería capaz de invocar a su dragón nunca más. Después de que su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en este hibrido máquina-humano, después de que perdiera su tatuaje tantos años atrás. De que cortará sus lazos con el clan Shimada.

Hasta que se esa noche se despertó al sonido de la risa de su maestro, descubriendo a su dragón alrededor de sus hombros jugando tan tranquilamente…

— ¿¡Ramen?! —exclamó y con un impulso se sentó completamente derecho, llamando al pequeño espíritu que, al oír a su amo despierto y a salvo, se lanzó sobre él, frotándose contra sus mejillas y enrollándose en la misma posición en la que antes estuvo con Zenyatta. —Yo también te extrañe ¿Cómo…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando dirigió la mirada hacia su maestro, el cual los observaba con la misma expresión neutra… pero Genji podía reconocer la sonrisa que demostraba con el resto de su cuerpo. La forma relajada en la que sus hombros caían, como su cabeza se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacía un lado mientras le miraba y las luces en su frente brillaban más de lo normal. Aprender a leer a Zenyatta era una de sus tareas favoritas y, si podía presumirlo, era el mayor experto en ello.

—Me alegra que despertaras Genji, me estaba preocupando por cómo alimentar a Ramen —otra risa se escapó de sus altavoces al pronunciar el nombre.

—Oye, ¡Tenía seis años cuando lo nombre! Perdóname por no ser más original.

—El nombre le queda perfecto —río llevando una mano a su rostro—. Debo admitir que lo que menos esperaba esta noche era encontrar a un dragón descansando a tu lado.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco. Después de lo ocurrido pensé que no lo recuperaría jamás… pero ahora está aquí, es real. Ramen volvió a mi lado a salvo. —Genji sintió cómo voz empezaba a quebrarse—. Él siempre estuvo a mi lado, incluso en los que creí serían mis últimos momentos. Cuando desperté y no encontré rastros de él, creí que….

El brillante dragón verdoso volteó a mirar al Omnic, pidiéndole ayuda para aquel el hombre, su dueño, que temblaba bajo su ser.

Claro, no tuvo que pedir por mucho tiempo, porque Zenyatta en seguida se acercó a ambos, encerrándolos en un abrazo. Acercó sus manos a la parte lateral de la placa frontal que cubría el rostro de su pupilo, aquella señal implícita entre ambos con la que Zenyatta pedía permiso, a lo que Genji solo asintió lentamente. Con un toque en esa zona, la máscara se abrió, exponiendo la hermosa cara cicatrizada de su amante, que estaba apenas empapada por lágrimas de emoción, de felicidad y Zenyatta no tardó en limpiar.

—Él está aquí Genji. Yo estoy aquí. Estamos aquí para ti…

—Lo sé. Gracias Zen —río entre las lágrimas, mirando a su novio—. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Genji.

Se acercaron para compartir un beso mientras el pequeño dragón se colocaba entre ambos.

Una simple palabra colándose en la mente de ambos.

“Hogar.”


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, segundo día y apenas lo logré.  
> No estudie ni madres y mañana presento examen, pero valió la pena xD.  
> Esto inicio completamente diferente, iba a ser sobre "Confesión" de parte de Genji en Hanamura y más cosas gays... Pero nah. Decidí esto mejor.  
> ¡Disfruten!

Hacía varios meses que había llegado al monasterio Nepalí, y aun no estaba seguro de porque no se había marchado. Desde su llegada, vivía en el pueblo a las orillas de este, y la gente ahí era bastante amable con él. Lo trataban con respeto y ninguno había hecho comentario alguno sobre su apariencia. Era como si fuera una persona nuevamente, una sensación demasiado añorada desde que obtuviera este cuerpo metálico.

Pero eso no justificaba porque día a día subía nuevamente a la cima de la montaña a escuchar las palabras inútiles (por lo menos para él) de los monjes Shambali.

Bueno de _ese_ monje en particular.

Aquel monje había sido quien lo encontrará en la nieve casi congelado cuándo llegará accidentalmente a aquel lugar, le había brindado curación y le había llevado a la aldea cercana al descubrir que no era un omnic como pensó a primera vista. No entendía porque había hecho todo eso por un completo extraño.

“Puedo sentir un gran dolor en tu interior. Me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi estudiante.”

Obviamente lo había rechazado. ¿Qué clase de lecciones podría obtener de aquel pedazo de metal?

Más sin embargo ahí estaba. Volvía cada día a observarlo desde la distancia. Notando como en los días nublados los 9 puntos en su frente se iluminaban con más fuerza. En los días soleados, su cuerpo metálico reflejaba la luz de aquel astro, dándole un aura casi espiritual…

Aquella ocasión tuvo oportunidad de experimentar lo segundo. Al monje le correspondía darles clases a los miembros más jóvenes de la comunidad. Predicando enseñanzas de paz y amor propio. Lecciones sobre perdón. Palabrería sin sentido ni practicidad en la vida real.  Usualmente se quedaría callado y dejaría que siguiera la lección, pero la verdad es que ese tema era demasiado para él…

— ¿Perdón? Eso es para los cobardes. –se acercó desde su punto en la parte trasera de la sala. —Alguien que es débil y sucumbe a sus propios errores no merece perdón.

— ¿Oh? Creo que es todo lo contrario. Se necesita de mucho valor para poder perdonar a alguien. Puede ser un proceso largo y doloroso… requiere mucha fuerza de espíritu. –Zenyatta respondió a su interrupción, con paciencia y tacto.

El cyborg lanzó una risotada — ¿Y eso de que sirve? Para qué sirve la fuerza de espíritu, si no son capaz de defenderse. Ustedes _omnics_ no serían capaz de sobrevivir un día en el mundo real. Sus enseñanzas pacifistas no les servirán de nada ahí afuera. –lo enfrento desafiante y con burla, pensando que no sería capaz de enfrentarlo físicamente.

—El que perdones a alguien no quiere decir que no te puedas defender de sus acciones. Y aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para afirmar que soy un pacifista.

A este punto los niños de la clase se habían quedado observando la discusión con curiosidad, compartiendo algunos susurros de lo irrespetuoso que era el extraño con los monjes, o de como su maestro había respondido tan “agresivamente”. Claro, esto no pasó desapercibido para Zenyatta

—Muy bien chicos, la clase de hoy terminara temprano. Tengo asuntos que discutir con nuestro invitado y les agradecería que nos dejaran hablar a solas. –Solo bastaron esas palabras y en unos minutos el salón quedo vació, con las últimas despedidas de parte de los jóvenes y la respuesta de Zen.

Genji por su parte, no había esperado esa reacción y se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio, sin saber si debía disculparse o solo ignorar lo ocurrido y marcharse.

—Me alegra que decidieras quedarte a escucharme, Genji. –el omnic se acercó flotando hacía el. —Tú última observación me ha dado una idea. Viendo que crees que no soy capaz de defenderme, me gustaría que tuviéramos un enfrentamiento –los ojos del ninja se abrieron de par en par, por suerte ocultos tras su máscara. —Tenemos un área de entrenamiento a las afueras del templo, que sería perfecta para ello.

—… ¿Estás hablando en serio? –seguía incrédulo ante él. —No voy a arriesgarme a dañarte y que el pueblo entero me odie.

—Ah, eso no pasara. –una pequeña risa salió del más pequeño —Pero si tanto te preocupa, y hablaría en tu lugar. Después de todo, yo fui el que te reto a esto. Si quieres podemos hacer las cosas más interesantes… ¿Con una apuesta? –incluso sin ver su rostro, la manera en que dirigió su cabeza hacía el denoto que captó su atención. —Si yo gano, aceptaras ser mi estudiante.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó bajo el visor. Si tuviera alguna debilidad en su juventud eran las apuestas (Eso y los cuerpos bien formados) —Pero si yo gano… dejaras de enseñarles esas tonterías a los niños. ¿Te parece? –sabía que el contrario sería un estúpido en aceptar, después de todo él era un Shimada, entrenado desde niño para ser un asesino. Miembro de la sanguinaria _Blackwatch_ por años…

—Perfecto. Déjame guiar el camino.

…

Estaban frente a frente en el amplio salón de entrenamiento. Zenyatta le había permitido (hasta podría decirse que lo había provocado) usar cualquier arma que quisiera. Llevo su confiable katana y las shurikens en su brazo. El monje tenía sus orbes flotando a su alrededor, su arma de elección.

Genji decidió hacer el primer movimiento, abalanzándose sobre el contrario con su katana, en un esfuerzo de distraerlo. Zenyatta esquivo el golpe cosa con la que el cyborg contaba, y dando un rápido salto en la pared, preparo sus shurikens dispuesto a lanzarlas al contrario… Descubriendo que no estaba en el lugar donde lo había visto dirigirse para esquivar su ataque. Cayó con gracia, buscando a su contrincante con la vista, cuando sintió como si alguna clase de fuerza estuviera succionando su energía. Levanto la cabeza, descubriendo uno de los orbes del omnic flotando sobre él, una energía oscura fluyendo hasta su persona. Ese minuto de distracción, fue suficiente para que un certero golpe a su espalda lo derribara hasta el suelo. Sintió el orbe alejarse, mientras su dueño lo observaba parado frente a él. La luz natural iluminaba mejor esta ala del edificio que la anterior. Si el omnic tenía un aura espiritual ahí, aquí parecía una especie de Dios… Que le había pateado el trasero.

¿Por qué eso le parecía tan ardiente?

—Creo que he ganado. Nos veremos mañana, mi pequeño gorrión.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza ante el apodo.

Mierda. Tenía un Crush en ese omnic. Estaba perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji se me hace el tipo de los que se enamoran de alguien capaz de patearles el trasero xD.  
> Y no se hacer escenas de acción... pero bueno, esto se me ocurrio.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Propuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no he abandonado esto. Terminare la semana, cuenten con ello, aunque sea muy lentamente.  
> Mientras, disfruten este capitulo~

La base en Gibraltar nunca había estado más silenciosa. La mayoría de los miembros de Overwatch se encontraban esparcidos alrededor del mundo, en las diversas misiones que le correspondían a la organización.

Para la fortuna de ambos, ni Genji ni Zenyatta habían sido asignados a alguna de las misiones, por lo cual prácticamente tenían el lugar para sí mismos.

Ambos se encontraban en el área comunal de la base, aprovechando la oportunidad para meditar en aquel usualmente ruidoso espacio. Según los detalles de la tabla de misiones, el equipo designado a Londres llegaría en cualquier momento, por lo que sabían que su paz no duraría mucho tiempo, más aun cuando varios de los miembros más jóvenes del grupo volverían de aquella misión.

A Zenyatta no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Los miembros más jóvenes del equipo no habían sido más que amables con él (o al menos la mayor parte de ellos) y usualmente tenían un aura que iluminaba y alegraba el lugar entero. Sabía que Genji se sentía de manera similar con respecto a los chicos, básicamente adoptando a la joven coreana como una hermana menor.

“Siempre quise una hermana. –Genji le comento alguna vez en sus viajes— Pero mi madre falleció antes de que pudiera... En fin. Supongo que debería alegrarme de tener un hermano, aunque no resultara como deseara –recordaba cómo le había dedicado un intento de sonrisa que denotaba un tono de tristeza.”

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un inconfundible destello azul atravesó la puerta, deteniéndose justo en medio de la habitación.

—Chicos, ¡Chicos! No creerán lo que ocurrió en nuestra misión.  —Tracer con su energía y optimismo característico, parecía aún más emocionada de lo usual (si es que eso era posible) — ¿Soy la primera en encontrarlos verdad? Quiero ser quien les de la noticia.

Tanto Genji como Zenyatta se levantaron de sus posiciones, recibiendo a la recién llegada con atención. Zenyatta fue el primero en hablar.

—Bienvenida de vuelta Lena, ¿Confío en que los demás hayan regresado en buenas condiciones al igual que tú?

—Claro, no estaría aquí si no fuera así, —hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire, y retomando el hilo de su conversación original— En fin, ¿Recuerdan de que trataba nuestra misión? —Antes de que siquiera pudieran intentar responder, continuó– Vigilar las negociaciones de la ONU con respecto a los derechos de los omnics. Pues las negociaciones fueron bastante positivas. Es más, ¡Se ha aprobado el matrimonio para los omnics! Tanto entre sí como con humanos. ¿No es fabuloso?

Genji sonrió bajo su visor. Cualquier avance en los derechos de los omnics era reconfortante. No pudo evitar observar a Zenyatta a su lado, pensar que alguien tan maravilloso como él no tuviera los mismos derechos que los demás… era demasiado frustrante. Apartó el pensamiento negativo, concentrándose en las buenas nuevas de su compañera.

Zenyatta por su lado asintió con la cabeza, siendo su manera de sonreír. —Es magnífico. Mi alma se regocija que tantos de mis hermanos puedan compartir una alegría como esta.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. —Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Tracer—. Así que… ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Genji se alegró de no haber preparado el té que usualmente tomaba mientras meditaba, o estaba seguro que lo escupiría de la sorpresa. Sabía que Tracer tenía las mejores intenciones y, si lo pensaba bien, tenía razones de sobra para preguntar.

Y a pesar de todo, la pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua helada. Nunca había pensado en matrimonio. Es decir, cuando era solo un joven creciendo en las calles de Hanamura, lo que más disfrutaba era una buena noche de diversión, sin nada serio en mente. Cuando fue transformado en cyborg, la simple idea le parecía risible. Cuando conoció a Zenyatta la idea había quedado tan oculta en el fondo de su mente, que ni siquiera lo había considerado…

Pero, desde una perspectiva externa como la de la chica era algo obvio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba saliendo con Zenyatta? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había conocido antes de que empezaran a salir? Era un paso obvio para cualquier relación…

Pero, solo con un vistazo, sabía que su relación era diferente. Zenyatta había sido un monje Shambali y, aunque hubiera dejado el título, seguía practicando las enseñanzas del grupo. Vaya, ¡Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la opinión de los Shambali con respecto al matrimonio!

No. Eso no era para ellos. Se conformaría con alegrarse por sus compañeros que esperaban con ansias el poder ejercer este derecho que parecía tan básico y normal, pero que representaba una gran victoria.

Lanzó un vistazo a Zenyatta a su lado, dejando su imaginación divagar. Pensándolo bien, Zen se vería hermoso con vestimentas blancas… No. No cedería por algo tan simple. Además, siempre podría convencer a Zenyatta de usar algún aditamento blanco, de una u otra forma.

—Es una gran noticia Tracer y, aunque es un gran paso para los derechos de los omnics, no es algo en lo que Zen y yo estemos interesados —para confirmar su punto, tomo la mano de su pareja, sin apartar su mirada. Noto el “inexpresivo” rostro a su lado, y supo que algo pasaba por su cabeza… ¿Habría dicho algo equivocado?— ¿Zen...?

—Tal vez deberíamos casarnos. Aunque solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

La sorpresa de Genji fue rápidamente superada tras el grito de emoción de Lena a su lado. ¿Zenyatta acababa de…? Fue algo demasiado inesperado. Soltó la mano entrelazada a la suya, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Zenyatta. Abrió su boca, cómo tratando de pensar que responder, pero la cerro rápidamente.

— ¡Oh Dios! Zenny, tu no debías… ¡Ya perdí 30 dólares! –Tracer frunció levemente el ceño. Volteó a ver a Genji, que seguía repitiendo el mismo movimiento de abrir y cerrar la boca, como en un trance—. Zenny, creo que rompiste a Genji.

Zenyatta levanto una mano y la dirigió al rostro de Genji, inclinándolo levemente hacia su dirección — ¿Genji? Sé que no fue la propuesta más tradicional, pero es algo que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. – Desde que había oído de las negociaciones, varios pensamientos había cruzado por su cabeza, e inevitablemente, la idea de casarse con él. Una forma tanto de demostrar lo mucho que estos derechos eran valorados por los omnics, así como otra manera de proclamar su amor por Genji. Espero cualquier reacción de su parte, sin respuesta — ¿Sabes? rechazar mi propuesta también es perfectamente válido…

— ¡No! Maes… —se corrigió rápidamente— Zenyatta. Es solo que es inesperado. Nunca había pensado en algo como esto –sin apartar la vista del rostro de Zenyatta, tomó ambas manos entre la suyas—. Pero, si hubiera alguien con quien quisiera hacer esto, no sería con nadie más que contigo. Te amo, y el pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado sería un gran honor.

Zenyatta relajo los hombros, sin separar la vista de Genji. Sintió como lentamente su núcleo aumentaba de temperatura, dejando una sensación cálida en su interior, una que solo podía lograr por el hombre frente a él. Inclino la cabeza de lado, sonriendo en su manera muy particular.  —El honor será mío.

— ¡Awww! Tienen que dejar que Emily y yo nos encarguemos de los preparativos, amores—Tracer empezó a divagar, planeando cada minuto en su mente— ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar? ¿Numbani? No, demasiado saturado en esta época del año…

Zenyatta se encogió de hombros, lo más cercano a un suspiro. Volteó para enfrentar a Lena sin soltarse completamente de Genji a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos. No tenía corazón para explicarle que su idea de “boda” sonaba muy diferente de la suya. Apretó la mano entre la suya, pidiéndole ayuda en esta situación tan extravagante.

—Lena –Genji interrumpió su charla, que parecía alejarse cada vez más del punto original—. Puedes planear la boda con una condición, —notó como ambos quedaron expectantes a sus palabras— Yo escogeré la ropa que Zen usará.

Zenyatta no pudo más que reír ante el grito de “¡Trato hecho!” de Tracer. Miró a Genji, imaginando la sonrisa que se ocultaba bajo su visor frontal.

Si el casarse con Genji significaba que podría ver esa sonrisa cada día de su vida, no había duda que sería la mejor decisión de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... no se, me gusto el resultado(?)  
> Ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 4 (AU) y créanme, les haré sufrir *risa malvada*  
> Gracias por leer~


	4. El omnic de Hanamura (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he muerto, lo juro(?). Tomen este capítulo largo y perdonénme.  
> Este es un AU basado en el poema Lady of Shalott. Si ya lo conocen, pues bueno. Imaginaran que ocurre.  
> Si no lo conocen y les da curiosidad, les recomiendo buscarlo después de leer esto, o se darán spoilers muy grandes.

Desde la crisis ómnica, los omnics que sobrevivieron habían sido destruidos. Todos los ómniums alrededor del mundo habían sido desactivados y sellados, olvidados por la raza humana, quienes trataban de evitar que una tragedia igual a la anterior volviera a ocurrir.

A pesar de estas precauciones, los humanos ignoraban que los ómniums eran más que simples fábricas. Habían sido creados para aprender y adaptarse, para poder crear “mejores” omnics.

Claro, esta era una palabra muy ambigua, ¿No era mejor si fuesen más humanos? Después de todo, ellos fueron quienes los habían diseñado…

El ómnium en Japón se lo pregunto cuando despertó años después del final de la crisis. Los mismos humanos lo habían apartado del mundo, enterrándolo junto a aquellas oscuras memorias de guerras pasadas.

Aun cuando creyeron que con esto bastaría para terminar con los recuerdos, la verdad era que el ómnium ya había visto suficiente, ahora era igual a ellos. Entendía el dolor de ser traicionado por la humanidad, el miedo de que un día despertarán y decidieran que no era suficiente con las rejas y candados en las puertas y vinieran a destruirlo por completo. La soledad de ser aislado, el único edificio en aquel islote tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la civilización.

Y por más que intentase, no podía odiarlos. Tal vez era parte de su programación, tal vez algo en su “conciencia”, pero no podía crear algo que les causara daño, sin importar lo mucho que se lo merecieran.

Pero podía crear algo para aliviar su soledad.

Y así lo hizo. El primer omnic en más de una década.

Cargó en su memoria todo lo que había aprendido de sus propios creadores, enseñándole todo del mundo haya afuera. El arte, la música, la naturaleza y demás belleza que había heredado de la humanidad. Pero mostrándole también la guerra, el miedo y el odio.

Razón por la cual no podía permitirse ser descubierto y que vinieran a destruirlo a él y a su creación. Busco entre sus viejos registros de programación y, para su fortuna, encontró un código que parecía ser la solución perfecta para su problema.

 “Protocolo de Seguridad Activado. Desactivación programada. Calculando Límites… Límites establecidos. Locación: Ómnium #49. Programación terminada.”

El omnic despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Adaptándose a lo que estaba a su alrededor y reconociendo todo lo que su memoria recién había cargado. Entendiendo lo que era.

Una máquina, pero más que eso… Sabía que no era nada parecido a esos fríos “objetos” como la gente lo definía. No podía explicarlo realmente, pero la única palabra que venía a su mente al tratar de comprenderlo era ese concepto abstracto y confuso, incluso para los mismos hombres... el alma.

Sin embargo, si algo sabía, era que haya afuera nunca le creerían. Para la humanidad, solo era un montón de piezas, maquinaria para su beneficio… Y por eso entendía la razón tras su recién instalado protocolo. Nunca podría abandonar el ómnium, el único lugar seguro en el mundo. Pero, teniendo acceso ilimitado al conocimiento que abundaba en la red, y teniendo a su creador a su lado para protegerlo ¿Qué más podía necesitar?

…

El día estaba soleado ahí afuera. O bueno, eso es lo que indicaba la computadora central del ómnium, la que guardaba su conciencia y el conocimiento del mundo.

El omnic observaba la pantalla, el único contacto con el exterior que había tenido en los casi 5 años de su existencia, leyendo las noticias de ese día en la pacífica ciudad de Hanamura, a la cual pertenecía su pequeño islote. Nada nuevo, nada extraordinario ocurría en aquel lugar, pero aquellas noticias simples eran suficientes para alegrar su día. Para sentir que, a pesar de que nunca podría salir, era parte de aquella comunidad tan cercana para él…

Leyendo sobre la tienda de ramen que celebraba su 25 aniversario, sobre como el castillo antiguo en la ciudad abriría sus puertas como museo, sobre los nuevos juegos que el arcade traía para los jóvenes. Y de los nuevos avances que las empresas Shimada tenían en la ciudad.

Aquella familia era una de las más antiguas y poderosas de Hanamura cosa que, siendo el alma curiosa que era y el tiempo libre que tenía, no había sido difícil de descubrir en la red.

Los Shimada eran dueños de prácticamente toda Hanamura, y pobre de aquel que se metiera en su camino… o eso había logrado concluir de su pequeña investigación. Si tan solo pudiera conocer a alguno de los miembros personalmente, tal vez cambiaría su forma de pensar sobre ellos.

Cerró la ventana de noticias, abriendo otra hacia un sitio de almacenamiento. Paseo su mirada por la larga lista de títulos que aparecían ante sus ojos hasta finalmente seleccionar uno que, sin importar las veces que lo había visto, era uno de sus favoritos.

Dejó avanzar la tarde, en aquella monótona rutina que había tomado durante su largo encierro en soledad, viendo alguna película que llamara su atención, oyendo los distintos estilos musicales que cada álbum que descubría le inculcaba. Y “hablando” a su manera con el ómnium que lo había creado.

—Izanagi, pronto será la puesta de sol, ¿Podrías activar las cámaras? –el omnic había decidido nombrar a su creador, siguiendo el ejemplo de varios otros ómniums que se habían adjudicado nombres de deidades.

La pantalla rápidamente cambio, revelando el exterior del edificio. El mar se veía tranquilo, esperando la llegada de la luna para guiar su marea. A lo lejos, el sol empezaba a descender, escondiéndose a sí mismo detrás del castillo Shimada en el que tantas veces había soñado estar. Tiñendo el cielo con tonos anaranjados y rosáceos, llenando su mente de decenas de pensamientos. ¿Cómo serán las puestas de sol en otros lugares del mundo? ¿Cómo estarán los animales preparándose para dormir? ¿Cuántos humanos no despertaran después de esta noche? ¿Cuándo sería capaz de salir y conocer aquel vasto mundo?

Las últimas dos preguntas parecían no guardar relación alguna, pero en su caso particular significaban un mismo destino. El abandonar el ómnium, el pensar en ver más allá de sus cuatro paredes sería sinónimo de una muerte segura.

Pero, en noches como esta, cuando las luces de la ciudad lo llamaban a lo lejos, no podía sino preguntarse ¿Acaso no valdría la pena? Unos minutos de libertad a cambio de los años que le quedaban de vida...

Volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla, en su creador. Sabía que nunca podría hacerle eso.     El uno al otro eran lo único que tenían, ¿Y sus sueños de libertad? Seguirían siendo eso, sueños.

...

Genji había oído los rumores del pueblo ¿Quién no, en tan pequeña ciudad?

Decían que en las noches, ruidos y luces provenían del islote abandonado, donde antes se construyeran omnics. Que, cuando los pescadores se acercaban durante el día, juraban y perjuraban oír una voz distorsionada cantando una melodía desconocida. No era desconocido el hecho de que alguien habitaba ahí, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Después de todo, quien fuera que habitara nunca había hecho nada por lastimarlos, ni siquiera estaban seguro de su existencia. ¿Para qué desatar el pánico en su ciudad?

Claro, el miembro más joven de la rama principal de la familia Shimada no le importaba en lo absoluto. Quería desenmascarar el misterio de una vez por todas… ¿Había un omnic viviendo ahí? ¿O solo era una broma de alguien en busca de atraer turismo?

De cualquier modo, el “investigar” sobre este mito era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que su familia le pidiera hacer. Nunca había estado interesado en el negocio familiar, prefería jugar un poco con sus amigos, conocer gente con quien divertirse un rato. Ser la oveja negra en la familia de Yakuzas… Que ironía.

Tomó una pequeña embarcación a la orilla del mar y, fijándose que nadie lo viera, empezó a remar al islote abandonado por el mundo, sin saber realmente que esperar.

Una cerca metálica rodeaba el edificio, algunos candados oxidados sosteniéndola a la vez que evitaban la entrada. Ni siquiera requirió mucha fuerza forzarlos, la corrosión habiendo acortado su vida útil y volviéndolos obsoletos. Abrió la reja de par en par, sin percatarse que sus movimientos habían llamado la atención y eran seguidos por una de las cámaras de seguridad externas del edificio.

¿Música? Había jurado oír música saliendo del edificio, pero se había detenido por completo apenas se aproximara a la puerta principal del edificio. Extraño en verdad.

…

El aviso de un intruso interrumpió la melodía que salía de la computadora. Curioso, el omnic pidió a la pantalla que mostraran las cámaras de seguridad. No era la primera vez que un “intruso” llegara a su isla, las gaviotas solían tomarlo como punto de descanso en sus travesías. Una vez incluso, un pequeño gorrión se había parado en la cámara, activándola accidentalmente. Había sido lo más cerca que había visto a aquella especie, y había quedado fascinado con ella… aunque el pequeño ave no tardara en seguir su camino y dejarlo solitario nuevamente.

Para su sorpresa, este no era ningún gorrión. Un hombre, de apariencia juvenil y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, atravesaba sin problemas el enrejado que lo separaba del mundo externo y se dirigía a la puerta, sellada bajo la voluntad de Izanagi.

Pero esto parecía no desanimar a su inquieto visitante, quien empezaba a forzar sus dedos en la puerta, empujándola y golpeándola en busca de una forma de hacer que cediera.

El omnic estaba atónito a la situación. Nunca ni un solo humano se había atrevido a acercarse, y ahora este estaba decidido a abrirse paso al lugar.

Y por mucho que quisiera abrirle, preguntarle sobre las muchas dudas que tenía sobre el exterior, sabía que Izanagi nunca lo haría, después de haber experimentado la crueldad humana en carne propia. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar en silencio a que el humano se hartase y abandonara su “misión” después de descubrir que era imposible entrar (o salir).

—Sé que hay alguien ahí ¡No puedes ocultarte de mí! – el joven en la puerta golpeó con más fuerza las pesadas puertas de acero, provocando un sonido seco que retumbo por el edificio.

El omnic dudó que hacer. Sabía que estaba ahí. Si se negaba a cumplir lo que le pedía, tal vez volvería con más gente y lo destruirían no solo a él, sino a Izanagi. No podía permitirlo, pero tampoco podría abrir o salir a hablar con él.

Busco entre los archivos y programas del panel de control de la computadora, esperando hallar una solución a su dilema actual.

¡Altavoces! Al parecer los constructores habían instalado una especie de altavoces para comunicarse con los que llegaban sin dejar sus puestos. Pulso el botón del micrófono, no sin algo de temor.

—Nadie se oculta mi amigo –trató de normalizar el tono de su voz, pero la distorsión era aún reconocible en esta. —Lamento si mi voz se escucha algo extraña, los altavoces llevan tiempo aquí, y la calidad de su transmisión parece haber mermado… -una excusa simple, pero suponía que serviría por el momento. — ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, extraño visitante?

—Eh… -Genji no esperaba esa clase de respuesta tan abierta. Tardo un segundo en recordar cuál era su propósito en esa isla en primer lugar —Me gustaría entrar. –logró balbucear finalmente.

—Lamento decirte que eso será imposible... Como puedes notar, la puerta esta sellada y no podrá abrirse pronto. –su voz era firme, pero sin perder ese tono tranquilizador.

La situación era completamente extraña. Quien sea que estuviera ahí adentro, actuaba como una persona normal. Contestaba y su voz parecía marcar diversas emociones… nada como lo que había aprendido sobre los omnics en sus clases. Y sin embargo, el que estuviera ahí completamente solo y pareciera tan cómodo con el hecho de estar encerrado ahí era bastante peculiar. —Entonces, ¿Tampoco puedes salir? ¿Cómo puedes vivir ahí dentro?

—Le aseguro que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí. No es necesario que se preocupe por mí… No hay nada en esta aburrida isla que pueda llamar su atención. –hacía sus mayores esfuerzos para convencerlo de abandonar aquel lugar tratando de no sonar muy ansioso al respecto.

—No tienes que ser tan formal. Odio eso –Genji no planeaba irse del lugar sin obtener algunas respuestas —Mi nombre es Genji Shi… Genji. –sabía que dar su apellido nunca sería una buena estrategia. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El omnic se congeló. La verdad es que lo más cercano a un nombre que tenía era el modelo en el que se había basado su construcción y eso descubriría su farsa de inmediato. Miro la pantalla donde el álbum musical que estuviera escuchando momentos antes de la llegada del extraño parpadeaba indicando que se encontraba en pausa. Valía la pena intentar. —Mi nombre es Zenyatta.

—Zenyatta… interesante. Nunca lo había escuchado. ¿Está bien suponer que eres el encargado de vigilar la isla, no? Pues prometo no molestar, solo he venido para escapar de mi familia. Pueden ser un fastidio a veces. –Se reclino contra la puerta, mirando las olas ir y venir.

Zenyatta sintió alivio. Al menos parecía que no planeaba atacarlo en algún momento cercano. Se cuestionó si debería volver a reproducir la música o quedarse en completo silencio para no despertar más dudas en aquel humano.

A la vez, cientos de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, teniendo al fin a alguien que podría responderlas tan cerca de él. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

—Así que Zenyatta, ¿Qué haces para pasar el rato? –Aunque solo hubieran pasado unos minutos, a Genji le parecían horas. Tenía la desventaja de que uno de sus defectos fuera su falta de paciencia.

—Pues… usualmente oigo música o veo alguna película. También disfruto meditando e imaginado como sería ahí af… -rápidamente detuvo sus palabras.

— ¿Aquí afuera? Solo hay arena y viejos barcos. No hay nada interesante… ¿O te refieres a Hanamura? ¿Puede que nunca hayas visitado la ciudad? –tomó su silencio como afirmación. — ¡Pues ven conmigo y te mostrare todo lo que hay! Será divertido.

—Ya te he dicho, no puedo salir. La puerta esta sellada. –Hizo una pausa, atreviéndose finalmente a preguntar—Pero, ¿Podrías contarme sobre la ciudad? Siempre que veo las luces a lo lejos, imagino a sus habitantes y me pregunto qué harán…

—Pues… es una ciudad aburrida realmente. No hay mucho que contar. —Observó la ciudad con detenimiento, preguntándose si este paisaje era lo único que Zenyatta era capaz de ver.

—Pero hay mucha historia en Hanamura ¿No es así? El castillo por ejemplo. Ha estado ahí durante siglos, y su largo linaje aún sigue ahí. La leyenda dice que fue creado como templo para honrar a los espíritus que le otorgaban su fuerza a la familia Shimada. El espíritu de dos dragones.

—Parece que no necesitabas mi respuesta después de todo. –Genji siguió sentado firme en su lugar. No necesitaba otra lección sobre lo poderoso que era su clan, y la historia de su familia. Pero en serio quería desenmarañar este misterio lo antes posible.

—Oh, lamento si te ofendió mi respuesta. Solo te he dicho lo que he leído… pero estoy seguro que no se compara en nada a estar dentro del edificio, el verlo desde otra perspectiva. TU perspectiva. ¿Tú qué opinas del castillo, joven Genji?

—Es una prisión. –su mirada se oscureció, mientras las palabras brotaban sin freno. —Puede estar pintada de oro, puede tener todas la riquezas y llenar todas tus necesidades pero, ¿A qué precio? No es un lugar agradable.

Esta vez fue el turno de Zenyatta de sorprenderse por su honestidad. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía hacía él. No estaba seguro de su situación, pero era bastante similar a la suya. Prisión… no era exactamente la palabra con la que describiría al ómnium, pero el sentimiento de estar encerrado era mutuo. Aunque él no tuviera opción de salir de aquel lugar nunca, ofreció su más sincero consejo. —Creo que comprendo a lo que te refieres… y tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así. Estas diversas perspectivas son lo que hacen al mundo este lugar tan variado y abundante. Es completamente válido tu pensamiento y puedes expresarlo sin temor, pues no lastima a nadie.

Genji se enderezó ante sus palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba la razón. Todos le decían lo agradecido que debía estar de vivir en aquel lugar, de tener todo lo que el clan le otorgaba. Que debía tragarse sus sentimientos y obedecer. Un sentimiento reconfortante se alojó en su pecho, y no sabía cómo responder.

 —Ah, mira. El sol ya se está poniendo. ¿No es hermoso?

Genji levanto la vista, centrándose en el cielo frente a él. Notando las diversas tonalidades formándose sobre él. Nunca había visto algo similar, las luces y edificios de la ciudad cubriendo la mayor parte de esto. Parecía una obra de arte. — ¡Oh mierda! Debo volver a casa o me matarán. ¡Nos vemos! –antes de que pudiera oír cualquier respuesta tomó su embarcación y remo con fuerza hacía la otra orilla.

Nos vemos. Zenyatta pensó en aquella afirmación ¿Acaso volvería? Sabía que era poco probable, y sería mejor que nunca volviera. Entonces ¿Por qué deseaba lo contrario? Aquel humano parecía comprender su pena, aunque fuera en una forma distinta. Genji. La primera persona con la que había hablado en su vida. Difícilmente olvidaría aquel momento.

…

Para su alegría, Genji si regreso al día siguiente, volviéndose a colocar en el mismo sitio que el día anterior y saludando con entusiasmo.

—Oye Zen, ¿Puedo llamarte Zen, verdad? -Sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió. —Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, sobre ver las cosas con otra perspectiva y eso… y no vas a creer que es la primera vez que note que en jardín del castillo hay un montón de flores de diferentes colores y tipos. Sus tonos parecen formar diversas figuras y patrones ¡Son bellísimas! Nunca les había prestado la debida atención.

—Me alegra que un simple comentario mío allá sido capaz de semejante cambio -Zenyatta rio por lo bajo, tratando que su descortesía pasara inadvertida. —Y me alegra volver a verte el día de hoy.

—Dije que volvería ¿No? Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Y así pasaron los días. Genji visitando al ser misterioso en la isla y aprendiendo cada día algo nuevo sobre sí mismo y sobre Zenyatta. Y liberándose de la carga que su familia le otorgaba…

Un día, por ejemplo, al oír el tono alegre que silbaba, Zenyatta encendió la cámara notando el obvio cambio en su amigo. —Genji, tu cabello…

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿A poco no se ve genial? –paso una mano sobre su cabeza, para demostrar su punto. —Y lo que es mejor ¡No puedes ni imaginar lo enojado que se puso mi hermano al verme así!

Zenyatta rio. Genji no podía negar que esa risa era adictiva y se estaba volviendo uno de sus placeres secretos.

—Te queda muy bien, combina contigo. Y el verde es uno de mis colores favoritos, representa vitalidad, energía. Cosas que, si perdonas mi osadía, te describen muy bien.

Genji no pudo evitar enrojecerse levemente por el comentario, pero cubriendo su rostro para que no se notara su situación. Eso era patético, había oído cumplidos y propuestas mil veces más indecorosas antes, pero el que fuera Zenyatta quien se lo dijera… tenía un efecto completamente distinto en él.

…

—Zen ¿Eres un omnic?

La pregunta tan directa le sorprendió. Llevaba semanas hablando con Genji, y todo había fluido tan natural entre los dos. Era más que otro humano, era confidente y la única compañía con la cual mantener un dialogo. Era su amigo… Y le había estado engañando todo este tiempo.

Pudo reconocer el pop-up que apareció en la pantalla, una advertencia y recordatorio por parte de Izanagi de lo traicionera que era la raza humana, pero simplemente lo ignoró.

—Así es Genji. Soy un omnic –espero la reprimenda y la maraña de insultos de su parte, pero nunca llegaron.

— ¡Lo sabía! Esto es tan genial. No te pareces en nada a como creí que serían los omnics.

— ¿No estas enfadado conmigo? ¿No les contarás a los demás lo que soy?

— ¿Por qué estaría enojado? Ya sabía lo que eras. Además de que nunca hiciste nada para lastimarme, incluso me ayudaste muchas veces. Entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes y por eso no se lo diré a nadie. Tú eres mi secreto Zen… no te arriesgaría por nada.

Zenyatta sintió su núcleo calentarse más de lo usual. Que Genji se preocupara por él le provocaba una sensación agradable. Pensó en todos los años que había pasado solo sin nadie con quien conversar, nadie con quien compartir estos sentimientos. Que Genji estuviera aquí, a su lado… era una bendición.

…

Zenyatta lo vio llegar con un paquete envuelto en papel. No estaba seguro de su contenido, o cual era el motivo por el cual lo traía consigo. Pero su curiosidad podía esperar unos minutos a que llegará a la puerta. Lo cual no pasó, pues se dirigió a uno de los costados de la planta, donde las cámaras no tenían acceso.

— ¿Genji?

—Estoy aquí –su voz aún era audible para los micrófonos. —Desde hace tiempo encontré esta abertura por aquí que parece un buzón. No es suficiente para que alguien entre o salga, pero puedo pasar este paquete por ahí ¿Ves algo similar del otro lado? —Antes de recibir respuesta, deposito el paquete envuelto en la abertura.

Sin demora, Zenyatta busco por ese lado del edificio y, en efecto, lo que parecía un buzón se encontraba ahí. Tomó el paquete y lo abrió encontrando varias prendas de ropa.

—Supuse que como nunca has salido no debes tener nada de ropa, así que traje algunas prendas viejas que no uso. Ni siquiera sé si sean de tu talla, pero esperemos que sí.

Zenyatta miro las prendas con emoción. Ropa… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conseguir ropa en su vida y ahora varías prendas coloridas estaban a su alcance. Se colocó lo primero que encontró, unos pantalones anaranjados que le quedaba algo grandes pero cumplían su cometido y una camiseta clara que combinaba. Al usarlos, notó que la etiqueta del precio seguía en su lugar. Genji la había comprado recientemente. Solo para él. Fue el mayor detalle que alguien hubiera tenido hacia su ser.

— ¡Me encantan! Muchas gracias mi amigo.

—Lo que sea por ti, Zen.

…

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado buscando, Genji no se daría por vencido. Debía haber una forma de entrar al ómnium y ver a Zenyatta cara a cara. Rodeaba el edificio, como había hecho tantas veces antes, escalando en los escombros de las partes derrumbadas y buscando puntos débiles que pudieran facilitarle la entrada, todo sin resultados. Tarareando una canción de su niñez que siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

—Genji, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No hay ninguna salida. -un sonido similar a un suspiro resonó en los altavoces —Mejor acércate aquí y platica conmigo, pequeño gorrión.

Genji se quedó perplejo ante el sobrenombre. — ¿Gorrión? ¿Por qué…?

—Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte. Es solo que verte tarareando al trabajar tan arduamente no pude evitar pensar en un gorrión. Son aves muy interesantes y bellas y bueno, tú también.

— ¡No es ofensa! Es solo que, -dudó un segundo, pero continuó, no había razón para callar algo ante Zenyatta quien conocía todo de él. —Hace años, cuando era más pequeño mi padre solía llamarme así. Dejó de hacerlo cuando mi madre falleció. Ahí fue también cuando… cuando todo mi mundo cambio y tuve que crecer rápidamente. Mi hermano dejo de sonreír y mi padre se alejó de ambos.

—Lo lamento mucho Genji. Dejare de llamarte así, si te causa malestar.

—Está bien. De cierto modo lo extrañaba. Y me alegra que seas tú quien me llame así. –Fue en este momento, cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras que Zenyatta había usado para describir el ave. —Así que ¿Crees que soy bello? –exclamó en tono de burla, tratando de avergonzar al omnic.

—Claro. Eres la persona más bella Genji. Creí que tu más que nadie lo sabría.

El único avergonzado ahí fue él. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sin embargo, no estaba enojado, tenía una sensación extraña como nunca había tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que su madre falleciera. Y aun así no era completamente igual.

No sabía lo que era, pero no quería dejar de sentirla nunca.

…

–A veces solo quisiera irme de aquí Zen. Dejarlo todo y explorar el mundo… Pero es solo un sueño imposible. Nunca tendría el valor para hacerlo realmente, –Genji notó el silencio por parte de su compañero, preocupándose de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. — ¿Zenyatta?

—… Deberías hacerlo Genji. Es tu vida y deberías tomar el control de ella. –había oído mil y un veces lo mucho que Genji soñaba con dejar su familia, las cosas que había tenido que hacer para satisfacerlos. Conocía su situación y ya se había planteado infinidad de veces soluciones para ayudarle. Pero cuando pensaba en la más sencilla y más real para su amigo, esta era la ideal… aunque significara no volverlo a ver. Lo más importante es que Genji buscara su felicidad, aunque eso le costara la propia. —Es tu mejor opción y tratare de apoyarte en lo que necesites.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácil?! ¿Qué hay de mi familia? ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Genji… tú eres lo más importante para mí, y es por eso que te aconsejo esto. Nunca serás realmente feliz o libre si te quedas aquí. Y sé que tienes los recursos y el valor para irte. Prometo que estaré bien. Con tal de que seas feliz, no me importa lo demás.

—Tú quieres que me quede contigo ¿Verdad? ¡Dilo! ¡¿Por qué no eres más egoísta?! ¿Por qué debes ser tan perfecto?... –su tono de voz fue apagándose hacía el final, como un susurro, pero que seguía siendo audible. —Porque yo si soy un egoísta Zen. –levanto el rostro, mirando fijamente a las cámaras. —Lo haré. Me iré con una sola condición. Tú vienes conmigo. Y no quiero ninguna de tus excusas de que “la puerta está cerrada”. Sé que los ómniums funcionan digitalmente, así que debe haber una forma de salir. Solo tienes que buscarla y listo. Nos iremos juntos y te mostrare todo lo que te has perdido. ¿Aceptas?

Zenyatta estaba pasmado. Genji no sabía de su protocolo especial y de la verdadera razón porque no dejaba aquel lugar. Y si se la decía… nunca se iría. No podía dejar que eso pasara. —Está bien. Buscare la forma de salir de aquí y te veré en la otra orilla. Pero, pase lo que pase, prométeme que buscaras tu felicidad.

—Claro, por supuesto… es más, nos iremos hoy mismo. ¡Tendré todo listo para la puesta de sol! Te estaré esperando –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja partió a su pequeña embarcación con mil planes en su cabeza, dejando al joven omnic con su mente alborotada. Pero no le fallaría a Genji. Sin importar el precio que pagase.

…

Cada vez se acercaba más la hora decidida. Zenyatta se había colocado una de las prendas que Genji le regalara y que no se había atrevido a usar antes temeroso de dañar tan hermosa pieza. Una especie de vestido largo de color blanco con tirantes y varios detalles en dorado que caían desde la parte de la falda. Combinaba muy bien con su chasis plateado, aunque tal vez no estaba en su lugar el decirlo.

Finalmente se dirigió a la consola principal, donde se encontraba alojada la conciencia de Izanagi.

—Voy a salir y sé que es lo que ocurrirá. Pero es mi decisión. –Se acercó, colocando sus manos en el panel de control sin despegar la vista de la pantalla —Podemos terminar esto de la manera fácil o difícil, pero desearía que fuera a las buenas. Tú siempre has sido alguien importante para mí. Eres mi padre, pero no puedo quedarme contigo para siempre. Espero lo comprendas…

Silencio. Después de todo Izanagi nunca había podido responderle con ninguna clase de sonido. Espero, deseando no tener que desactivar la energía del lugar y apagarlo temporalmente.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias mí querido amigo. Espero volvernos a ver, quizá en otra vida. –dejando un leve choque eléctrico, su forma de un beso, se alejó lentamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sabiendo que este día tarde o temprano llegaría. Y alejando todo pensamiento negativo con la imagen de Genji, su gorrión.

Cada paso que daba sobre la arena era más pesado y más lento. Varias notificaciones de error en su sistema, y el ruido de las olas distorsionado en sus receptores. Pero el siguió su camino a uno de los viejos barcos abandonados, subiéndose a él y esperando que la marea estuviera de su lado. Tarareando una canción que solo él conocía

—“Mientras la mañana sea clara, mientras siga la esperanza, mientras la felicidad siga eterna, mi gorrión vivirá…”

Sintiendo el último soplo de la brisa por primera vez. Sonriendo internamente, al saber que su vida significaría algo. Pensando solamente en él.

—“Hasta pronto mi gorrión.”

…

Genji estaba en el lugar señalada, mirando su reloj constantemente y vigilando las maletas a su lado. Había preparado todo rápidamente, incluso había conseguido más ropa para su compañero y una máscara para evitar murmuros de la gente. Oyó el canto inconfundible de Zenyatta, buscándole con la vista

— ¡Alguien viene de la isla! –la voz de una anciana que paseaba por la orilla le llamo la atención, notando la pequeña embarcación acercándose. Rápidamente corrió en aquella dirección, tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas, pero deteniéndose ante tal visión. Era hermoso, como un ángel de plata que iluminaba todo el lugar. Nueve puntos en su frente (o donde usualmente estaba la frente en un humano) que lentamente parecían apagarse. Una mala señal.

— ¿Zenyatta? Oye, soy yo. Genji. –Se subió a la embarcación, tomando al omnic en sus brazos —Ya podemos irnos, prepare todo. ¿Zen?

Pero no había caso. No despertaría. Su ángel se había ido.

No supo cómo reaccionar, no supo que hacer más que aferrarse con más fuerza ante la mirada atónita de los paseantes. Tratando de evitar el dolor y las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

“Solo quiero que seas feliz, Genji. Promételo.”

No podía fallarle a Zenyatta. Aunque dudará que pudiera llegar a ser realmente feliz sin el a su lado.

Juntos. Lo harían juntos. Cargo el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, ignorando las miradas sobre ambos y, salto entre los árboles, desapareciendo de la vista.

Nunca nadie volvió a ver a Genji Shimada ni al misterioso omnic.

…

El tiempo pasó, la ciudad volvió a la normalidad. La familia Shimada nunca volvió a hablar del menor de sus miembros.

El ómnium se apagó por completo, nadie supo porque después de tanto tiempo. Los sonidos dejaron de escucharse. Pero nadie en el pueblo olvidaría nunca la leyenda del omnic de Hanamura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es LauraSad(?) ok no. La verdad me gusto como quedo, lo diferencie del poema en gran parte porque no soy muy fan del "amor sin conocerse", pero creo que quedo mejor.  
> Gracias por leer, y espero no tardar proximo para el siguiente capitulo


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo cap! Por alguna razón ya no puedo hacer capitulos "cortos" y por eso me toma mas tiempo. Pero aqui tienen.
> 
> Tampoco se hacer Hurt/Confort, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Aunque no estoy convencida del todo y estoy segura de que me quedo muy OoC...
> 
> Pero disfrutenlo(?)

Zenyatta estaba entusiasmado pues este era el día que Genji regresaba de su viaje.

Genji había dejado la base junto a Lucio para buscar a la nueva recluta, una joven de tan solo 19 años pero ya mundialmente reconocida, tanto en la milicia como en la comunidad de videojuegos. Podía reconocer el tono de asombro y admiración con el que Genji hablaba de ella, pues él siempre había sido fanático del mundo de los videojuegos.

Por eso mismo le había sugerido que fuera a buscarla junto al DJ, sabiendo que eso sería beneficioso para ambas partes. Genji la ayudaría a acoplarse en la base y podría hacerse de una nueva amiga en el trayecto.

Y aunque hubiera deseado acompañarlo, no era la decisión más inteligente al momento. Después de todo Overwatch seguía siendo una organización ilegal; al menos hasta que se lograra anular el Tratado Petras, por lo cual debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos al momento de salir de la base en Gibraltar. Ahora se encontraba por su cuenta en aquel lugar.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Genji decidiera responder el llamado de Overwatch y, naturalmente, Zenyatta había decidido seguirlo en este camino sabiendo que podría ayudar a crear un cambio, que podría llegar a ser un miembro del equipo. Pero, sobre todo, temiendo que esta nueva etapa pudiera causar algún inconveniente en la mente de Genji. Sabía de la gran carga emocional con la que había dejado Overwatch antes, y no quería que una situación similar volviera a repetirse.

También tenía sus propios propósitos egoístas, pues no quería alejarse de Genji nunca más. Desde que ambos hubieran iniciado su relación, más allá de estudiante-maestro, Genji se había convertido en el centro de su universo… Su todo.

— ¿Zenyatta? Oye… ¡Zen!

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole el lugar donde estaba. Claro, el comedor. Puede que no necesitara comer, pero era una costumbre suya el acompañar a Genji y a los demás miembros del equipo en esta simple tarea. Observó a la chica enfrente de él, la dueña de la voz, mientras lo miraba atentamente —Una disculpa Lena. Me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento… ¿Qué me decías?

La chica rio — ¿Pensando en tu amor? Está bien, todos hemos pasado por eso. Te decía que ahora que Genji te ha dejado a mi cargo sería buen momento para mostrarte las partes de las instalaciones que no conoces. ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece una gran idea. Pero antes termina tu desayuno, lo necesitaras más adelante. –inclinó el rostro levemente mientras las luces en su cabeza parpadeaban lentamente, a modo de sonrisa.

En un parpadeo, Tracer termino todo lo que estaba en su plato. Una de las “ventajas” de su disociación cronológica. —Listo –canturreó con una tonada infantil — ¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el día! -sin prestar mucha atención lo tomó del brazo, con la intención de dirigirlo a las instalaciones, pero sin tomarle importancia a la vasta diferencia de velocidades que ambos tenían y causando que el omnic tropezara levemente chocando con uno de los ahí presentes.

—Fíjate por donde andas. –su voz era bastante seria. Su mirada oculta detrás de un visor.

Zenyatta podía notar cierta agresividad en su tono, pero no estaba en él decir nada. Él solo era un invitado, sabía que tenía un largo camino que recorrer para ganarse la confianza de los demás —Mis disculpas agente Morrison, espero que no haya causado ningún daño físico.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea –se alejó acomodándose su visor y murmurando entre dientes —Estúpidas latas…

Zenyatta, aunque lo oyó perfectamente decidió hacer caso omiso. Estaba al tanto de todo por lo que había pasado el hombre así que una respuesta de ese tipo era de esperarse. Aun así, deseaba poder ganarse su confianza y mejorar su relación con el tiempo.

Tracer por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y trato de disculparse tanto de su comportamiento como el de Jack —Zen, lo siento mucho. Y él no lo dijo en serio, es solo…

—Está bien Lena, lo entiendo. No te preocupes por ello, ¿Qué te parece si mejor seguimos con el tour? Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas interesantes que no he podido ver de este lugar. –Notó la sonrisa en la contraria y como tomaba nuevamente su brazo con emoción —Pero esta vez lo haremos a mi ritmo ¿Te parece? Recuerda que no soy tan veloz como tú.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero en ese caso salgamos de inmediato, que no hay tiempo que perder.

…

El primer salón al que entraron era bastante espacioso y con varias máquinas en su interior. Uno de los extremos se encontraba completamente vacío, con una gran colchoneta azul en el suelo. No tardo en reconocer que las maquinas eran para practicar diversos ejercicios.

— ¡Este es el gimnasio! Aunque no creo que lo necesites mucho de cualquier modo. De hecho, creo que Genji tampoco pasa por aquí muy a menudo. Pero es bueno saber dónde está ubicado cuando busques a alguien… ¡Como Zarya! No te había visto ahí.

En efecto, en una de las puertas de la habitación la mujer rusa entraba con una pequeña maleta y seguida de la agente Fareeha quien realizaba algunos estiramientos con los brazos.

—Hola Lena –la mujer sonrió, estirando el brazo para estrecharle la mano alegremente —Es una sorpresa verte por aquí hoy, normalmente vienes solo un par de veces a la semana. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Aceptaras mi oferta de entrenarte?

—Oh no, no es eso. Es solo que estoy mostrando las instalaciones a Zenyatta, lleva poco tiempo por aquí y creí que sería buena idea mostrarle lo que no conoce –señalo al omnic que la acompañaba, preguntándose si ya se habría encontrado con las dos o si era necesario presentarlos.

—Saludos agente Zaryanova, agente Amari –inclino la cabeza respetuosamente. —Genji nos presentó el día que llegamos, pero no hemos hablado mucho desde entonces. –notó la mirada seria y juiciosa de Zarya hacia él, la clase de mirada a la que ya debería haberse acostumbrado pero que aún le inspiraba cierta sensación de inquietud.

—Claro que te recuerdo Zenyatta, y puedes llamarme Fareeha. –estrecho la mano del omnic ante la mirada atenta de Zarya quien seguía sin intenciones de querer saludarle.

—Bueno, le mencionaba a Zenyatta que este era el gimnasio y sería el lugar más probable donde podría encontrarlas ¿Cierto? –en modo juguetón golpeo a Zarya en el hombro, tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo pero sin mucho resultado. —Eh, en fin. Iremos a visitar el resto de la base, que Genji me dejó a su cargo y queda mucho que ver.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? –exclamó Zarya para sorpresa de los ahí presentes —No puedo dejar que una amiga mía ande sola con un… -su tono se volvió despectivo, mirando nuevamente a Zenyatta —Omnic.

—Eh, no te preocupes Zarya. –un tono de duda era palpable en su voz, sintiéndose incómoda ante el rumbo que la conversación había tomado. —Estaremos bien. Bueno, las dejamos. Diviértanse chicas.

—Hm. Te estaré vigilando omnic. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, o te enfrentaras a las consecuencias. –Como para probar su punto y sin separar su mirada de él, tomo una de las pesas levantándola como si fuera nada, una pequeña prueba de su fuerza.

—En ese caso yo cuidare sus espaldas, -trató de responder de forma calmada y amable, no queriendo provocar una discusión más grande entre las chicas. —Tengan un buen día. –sonrió a su modo, las luces en su frente parpadeando lentamente de un modo reconfortante.

Tracer esperó a que terminara su despedida y salió junto a él por la misma puerta que habían entrado —No te preocupes por Zarya, ella es así. Verás como con el tiempo se relajara y descubrirá lo equivocada que estaba.

Zenyatta asintió. Si seguía repitiéndose esta situación tendría que hablar con Tracer para tranquilizarla. Después de todo, ella no era la culpable de que esto ocurriera. Nadie era realmente culpable de esta terrible situación, así que lo único que podían hacer al respecto era esperar y desear que el tiempo ayudara a sanar las heridas de ambos bandos.

—Muy bien Zen, sigamos el recorrido... ¿A dónde podría llevarte ahora? -se colocó la mano en la barbilla pensativa — ¡Ya sé! Sígueme -volviendo a recuperar su buen humor empezó a caminar con Zenyatta a sus espaldas. Le era difícil el tener que acostumbrarse al ritmo de este, pero era una buena forma de relajarse un poco. Reducir la velocidad y apreciar la belleza de la vista, Emily se lo decía con frecuencia. —Bien hemos llegado, bienvenido a la zona de talleres.

El lugar era espacioso, pero dividido en varias secciones cada una con su respectiva mesa y herramientas. Algunas de las mesas parecían estar personalizadas, indicando a quien le pertenecían.

Una mesa llena de frascos vacios de mantequilla de maní, definitivamente era de Winston.

La siguiente completamente ordenada, las herramientas enmarcadas y numeradas. El color blanco y azul predominando el lugar y el logo de Vishkar en la caja de herramientas. La agente Vaswani debía ser la encargada de aquel lugar.

—Oh Lena, Zenyatta, que agradable sorpresa verlos por aquí. –Desde el lado contrario de la sala, Angela se encontraba en una de las mesas con su bastón de Caduceos encima de esta. Parecía estar trabajando en el de algún modo. 

—Hm. Llegó el calvario. –desde su mesa en el otro extremo, Torbjorn parecía estar trabajando en alguna mejora a sus torretas. Su expresión parecía más seria, casi enojada. — ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? Hay gente trabajando, no es un lugar para estar jugando libremente.

—Vamos Torb, no es para tanto. Además, ¿no es mejor tener algo de compañía? –Tracer se acercó a su mesa, observando a más detalle su trabajo. — ¿Y en que trabajas ahora? ¿Algo nuevo?

—Algo para tu país. Ha habido varias revueltas de omnics últimamente y más vale estar preparados. –contesto cortante, tratando de que lo dejaran en paz.

—Dirás en contra los omnics. –Mercy dejó su trabajo, acercándose a donde ellos estaban. —Recuerda que ellos solo buscan sus derechos e incluso hay varios humanos entre sus filas. Nuestro deber es detener esta lucha sin sentido y evitar que allá más perdidas en ambos bandos.

—Derechos para los omnics, si como no –respondió entre dientes. — ¿Cómo quieres darle derechos a esas máquinas? Luego querrás que tu bastón tenga derechos. –Si notó la presencia de Zenyatta la ignoró por completo, exclamando sus comentarios anti omnics sin censura.

Lena miró a Zenyatta, buscando un argumento. —Pero Torbjorn, tú fuiste quien trajo a Bastion aquí ¿Acaso no quieres algo mejor para él?

—Una cosa es ayudar a un omnic y mantenerlo y otra muy diferente es darle derechos como si fuera una persona. Y esa unidad Bastion no ha causado problemas ni ha pedido más de lo que es. Una máquina.

—Lena, Zenyatta ¿Les molestaría hacerme un favor? Necesito que lleven esta caja de herramientas a mi oficina en el área médica. –Mercy no iba a dejar que la situación continuara, menos con Zenyatta ahí presente. —Mientras necesito hablar seriamente contigo Torbjorn.

Tracer no necesito más, sabía cómo era Angela enojada y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Tomó la caja y la colocó en manos de Zenyatta, empujándolo rápidamente hacía la salida y soltando un suspiro. —Eh, Zen, sobre Torb, verás…

—Tendré que detenerte ahí. –Zenyatta que seguía con la caja en las manos, se volteó para quedar frente a frente de ella. —No tienes que ofrecer disculpas en nombre de nadie Lena, no es tu obligación. Entiendo perfectamente que es lo que Zaryanova, Morrison y Lindholm querían expresar y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Pero no es tu responsabilidad. Estoy feliz por poder considerarme tu amigo y espero que con el tiempo ellos sean capaces de considerarme igual. Así que no te preocupes. –Miró como se quedaba quieta, sonriendo levemente.

—Ah, tienes razón. A veces me dejo llevar tratando de que todos se lleven bien… pero no puedo hacer mucho para cambiarlos ¿Cierto? En fin, mejor llevemos esto a donde nos pidió Mercy, que ya pronto caerá la tarde y Genji llegará en cualquier momento.

—En realidad, ¿Podrías llevarlo tu sola? Me gustaría pasar al jardín antes de que regresen, tengo que asegurarme de que alguien lo haya cuidado hoy. Si no te causa ningún inconveniente, claro.

—No hay problema, haz lo que necesites –rápidamente, tomó la caja de sus manos y se despidió enérgicamente. Sabía la razón de su ida al jardín, quien se encontraba ahí a esta hora y que podría ofrecerle una compañía agradable después de lo ocurrido en el día. —Saluda a Bastion de mi parte. —Desapareció en sus usuales parpadeos, sin darle oportunidad de que se despidiera formalmente, pero era algo habitual en ella.

Zenyatta por su parte dirigió su paso hacía el ya mencionado jardín, avanzando por el mismo trayecto en el que había llegado a los talleres, con temor de perderse si tomaba otro. El largo pasillo iluminado con varias puertas hacía habitaciones en espera de un ocupante. Una luz al final le indicaba que había llegado al patio principal, estaba más cerca de llegar a su destino.

— ¡Fuego en el hoyo!

El gritó lo tomó por sorpresa, y rápidamente busco cubierta metiéndose en el pasillo donde había salido. Una pequeña explosión se pudo notar afuera de su “refugio”, el humo propagándose junto al fuego. Dos hombres se acercaron a apagar el incendio, y no fue difícil el reconocerlos. Junkrat y Roadhog, quienes hubieran rechazado ser llamados por sus nombres reales cuando se “unieran” a Overwatch. Quienes tenían un largo historial de violencia y un odio enorme hacia los omnics.

— ¿Seguro que viste a alguien aquí Roadie? No parece haber nadie. Ni siquiera olor a carne quemada para saber si le di a alguien. –Junkrat se dirigió a su compañero de crimen, que solo se quedaba parado a su lado, observando el fuego arder y respondiendo con cortos murmullos.

Lo más inteligente sería esperar hasta que ambos hombres se alejaran, pero ¿Cómo demostraría que no quería problemas? ¿Qué no todos lo omnics era malos? Darles una oportunidad para una convivencia pacífica, pues vivirían juntos en estas instalaciones así quisieran o no. Tal vez incluso llegar a algo cercano a una amistad… La opción fue arrebatada de sus manos cuando notó al hombre de mayor estatura con el rostro fijo en su dirección.

—Ahí ‘Rat. Omnic.

—Saludos compañeros. Solo me dirigía al jardín cuando escuche la explosión. ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha salido herido, verdad? –trató de sonar lo más neutral posible, algo que era natural en él. —Si necesitan ayuda médica podría proveérselas sin problema.

— ¿Escuchaste? Como si fuéramos a aceptar algo de un omnic, incluso si lo necesitáramos. Antes muertos que aceptar tu ayuda. –se le acercó, mirándolo fijamente y haciendo ademanes con las manos. —Además, yo soy un experto en el arte de las explosiones, ¿Crees que me lastimaría con algo tan simple como eso? Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Si te hubieras quedado quieto te hubiera dado y ¡BOOM! –chocó rápidamente las palmas de sus manos, separándolas para acompañar su descripción y soltando una risotada. —Pedazos de chatarra por todos lados. –empezó a caminar lentamente, alejándose de Zenyatta y dirigiéndose a Roadhog —Es una lástima, te moviste. Pero siempre habrá otras oportunidades ¿O no compañero?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la grave respiración de Roadhog que era aumentada por el eco de su máscara.

Zenyatta podía sentir su mirada a fija en él, penetrante, a pesar de que llevara el rostro cubierto. Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, tratando de adoptar la pose más relajada que podía. —Entiendo, sin embargo mi propuesta sigue en pie. Si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda médica, por cualquier motivo que sea, no dude en pedírmela. Y ahora si me disculpan, necesito llegar al jardín. Fue… interesante encontrarme con ustedes dos. Nos vemos. –sin voltear a verlos siguió su camino, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Los junkers lo miraron marchar. Junkrat sonrío, debía admitir que la cubeta de tornillos tenía bolas.

…

Cuando llegó al jardín, Bastion ya se encontraba ahí como había supuesto. Estaba regando las flores junto a esa pequeña ave que parecía acompañarlo a cualquier lugar al que fuera.

—Hola mi amigo, ¿has esperado mucho tiempo? –espero su respuesta que llegó en una serie de alegres “beep” —Me alegro, y veo que ya prácticamente has terminado esta tarea. Mis disculpas por mi retraso. —Se quedó observando las flores un momento. La mayoría apenas estaban empezando a brotar, pequeños botones verdosos que pronto se convertirían en una vasta variedad de flores de diversos colores y formas. Bastion hacía un gran trabajo en cuidarlas, pues a Ganymede le encantaba pasearse por ahí la mayor parte del día.

Su concentración fue rota al oír unos pasos acercándose. No era la primera vez que alguno de los agentes pasaba por ahí a observar el trabajo de ambos omnics con las plantas, así que no se extrañó demasiado. Por su parte, Bastion empezó a emitir varios ruidos, un modo de bienvenida a quien fuera que se acercaba a su jardín.

Los pasos se hicieron más ruidosos, rápidos. De pronto, frente a ellos, una chica joven se quedó inmóvil, intercambiando su mirada entre Bastion y él.

La chica sacó una pequeña arma de su uniforme, apuntándoles. — ¡Unidad Bastion! ¡Infiltración Omnic! –Soltó un par de disparos, pero ninguno dio en su “blanco”.

— ¡Hana! ¿Qué ocurre? –Lucio corrió al oír los disparos, quitándole el arma y rodeándola con sus brazos. —Tranquila, todo está bien. No son enemigos, todo está bien…

No estaba seguro del que había ocurrido, pero sabía que necesitaba darles espacio a ambos. Tomó a Bastion de la mano, dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez afuera, se encargó de tranquilizar a su amigo y le recomendó volver a su “habitación” hasta que se aclarará lo ocurrido, cosa que el contrario no dudó en realizar. Zenyatta decidió hacer lo mismo, regresando a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, se colocó en posición para empezar a meditar, tratando de procesar lo recién ocurrido. Le dispararon, pudo haber sido herido, él y/o Bastion.

Unos momentos antes estuvo a punto de ser destruido por una de las explosiones de Junkrat. Antes fueron los comentarios de sus compañeros, había sido un día bastante pesado para él. Más porque Genji no estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Y es que él era una de las razones por las cuales no se había puesto a discutir con ninguno de los miembros del grupo que no paraban de atacarlo. Quería que Overwatch fuera un grupo unido, un grupo capaz de apoyarse unos a otros. No quería que volviera a ser ese grupo que había cargado la mente de Genji con más rencor del que ya sentía.

Pero cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil. Las palabras e insultos no eran el mayor problema pues había estado escuchándolos toda su vida, para ese momento ya debería haberse acostumbrado (cosa que no era del todo cierta, era doloroso el pensar que esas personas de verdad creían las cosas que le decían). Ya habían ocurrido amenazas físicas hacía él, y ese ya era un problema mayor. En el peor de los casos, el sería capaz de defenderse pero ¿Cómo afectaría al equipo? ¿Sentirían que sus miedos hacia los omnics se confirman? ¿Qué ocurriría con Genji?

Y al final de cuentas se preguntaba… ¿Por qué seguir en un equipo que no confiaba en él? No lo querían ahí. Querer… los omnics aún no eran “queridos” en la mayoría del mundo ¿Qué le hizo pensar que aquí sería diferente? Que podría llegar a ser parte de un equipo, de una familia…

— ¿Zenyatta? ¿Estás aquí? Voy a entrar –Genji abrió la puerta, entrando lentamente. Se alegró al ver que su novio estaba a salvo, pero no pudo evitar notar como las luces en su cabeza se encontraban opacas. Mala señal. —Me preocupe cuando no te vi en la zona de aterrizaje…

—Mis disculpas Genji, yo… creo que me distraje un poco. Estoy muy feliz de que regresaras a salvo. –no hizo ningún intento por acercarse, su mente aun rondando en sus pensamientos previos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. –se acercó, sentándose a su lado sin saber cómo seguir. —Yo, eh Tracer me comentó lo que ocurrió. El incidente con Zarya, Jack y el de Torbjorn... –notó como Zenyatta levantaba el rostro para enfrentarlo, pero siguiendo antes de que pudiera decir algo —Y también me detuvo de ir a ehm, “hablar”, con ellos sobre eso. Me dijo que lo mejor sería hablar contigo primero y pues… bueno. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes Genji, no es tu culpa. Como le dije a Lena, no es responsabilidad suya. De ninguno de los dos. Son solo cosas que han ocurrido y no se pueden cambiar. –Las luces de su rostro parpadearon levemente, pero rápidamente volvieron a verse opacas. Bajo la mirada, siguiendo sus pensamientos, lo único que había logrado era preocupar a Genji, lo que menos quería en esa situación.

—Yo lo entiendo, ¿Y tú? –Notó como captó la atención de Zenyatta, quien volvió a levantar el rostro —Tampoco es tu responsabilidad. No deberías aceptar y ceder, cuando tú no has hecho nada para molestarlos. No debes tomar la responsabilidad de algo que otros omnics han hecho. Tú eres tú y ellos son ellos –Se dio cuenta de cómo sus última frase no era del todo coherente, después de todo no era el mejor al momento de dar consejos. —Eh, quiero decir, es obvio que tú eres tú y por eso debes preocuparte por ti. No puedes dejar que nadie te haga menos o te lastime. Yo más que nadie sé que eres la persona que menos lo merece. Así que la próxima vez que a alguien se le ocurra decirte algo yo mismo me encargaré de dejarle las cosas claras… Aunque no es como que necesites de mi ayuda para eso ¿No es así?

Zenyatta rio, las luces en su cabeza encendiéndose y empezando a parpadear. Genji no pudo evitar el brinco en su pecho al escucharlo.

—Oh, lamento el sorprenderte Genji. Es solo que no puedo evitar darte la razón. –colocó su mano encima de la del ninja, entrelazando sus dedos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te conocí, que has crecido tanto? El estudiante se ha vuelto maestro.

— ¡NO! Claro que no. ¿No oíste lo patético que fue eso? –con su mano libre se apresuró a hacer un movimiento de negación. — Estoy seguro que podrías haber dicho mil cosas mejores en mi situación.

—Quizá… -se inclinó hacia delante, quedando frente a frente con Genji —Pero el hecho de que tú fueras quien me lo dijera es lo que lo hace importante. Así que acepto tu propuesta. Enfrentaremos lo que ellos digan, juntos. –acortó la distancia y le plantó un beso a su manera, una corriente eléctrica pasando desde su rostro a los labios de su amante. —Además, estoy seguro de que contigo aquí los junkers no se atreverían a tratar de explotarme otra vez. –volvió a reír, más suave esta vez.

— ¿Qué ellos hicieron qué?

El golpe en la puerta los distrajo de su conversación, una voz femenina pidiendo permiso para entrar.

— ¡Hana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? Creí que estarías desempacando tus cosas. –notó la mirada de la castaña fija en Zenyatta y como este le correspondía.

—Yo… he venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. –Hana se acercó, con la mirada baja. —No soy ninguna idiota, y sé que no todos los omnics son iguales. Es solo que acabo de pasar por un momento difícil en mi país y bueno… No, eso no es excusa. Me gustaría empezar de nuevo —Extendió su mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Mi nombre es Hana Song, pero puedes llamarme Hana o D.va, como te sientas más cómodo. Es un placer conocerte.

Zenyatta acepto el gesto, las luces en su frente volviendo a parpadear. —Mi nombre es Tekhartha Zenyatta, y el placer es todo mío. Espero poder llevarnos bien en el futuro.

—Así que… Genji y Lucio me contaron que tú fuiste quien le hizo sus uñas, ¿Es verdad? ¿Podrías pintármelas a mí? Por alguna razón mi patrón de conejitos nunca me queda bien. ¡Y las ranas en las uñas de Lu te quedaron perfectas! –volteó la mirada hacía Genji, quien los observaba con su máscara puesta — ¿O tal vez tenían algo planeado…? Después de todo, hace días que no se ven ¿Cierto? –su sonrisa se tornó pícara.

—No te preocupes Hana, solo me tomara un segundo hacer tus uñas. Además, estoy seguro de que Genji también disfrutaría tu compañía. ¿Cierto?

Genji no tardó en asentir rápidamente, levantando sus pulgares y repitiendo un rápido “si”.

La chica rio ante la respuesta enérgica de Genji que trataba de alentar a su amado.

Y Zenyatta no pudo evitar alegrarse en esta situación. Tal vez aún tenía esperanza de mejorar la relación con el grupo. Un paso a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como les dije, OoC(?) Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.
> 
> Y con respecto a D.Va, no soy ninguna experta en el tema, pero estoy segura de que debe sufrir alguna clase de TEPT. Después de todo solo era una niña cuando entro a esta "guerra". Por eso se altero al oir a Bastion,
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Festividades de invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si quedo bien en la temática, pero hice lo que pude. Disfrutenlo~

Genji siempre había amado la nieve. Desde que era un pequeño niño en Hanamura donde el blanco manto cubría toda la ciudad y los jardines de su casa, cuando podía faltar a clases gracias a la nieve y se la pasaba jugando junto a Hanzo y sus padres.  La sensación helada y suave en su piel, en todo su cuerpo. Siendo el niño enérgico que era, el frio de la nieve le parecía reconfortante contra el flujo de sangre cálida en su interior. Un equilibrio perfecto entre su temperatura natural y la temperatura del mundo.

Tiempos en los que Hanzo podía ser un niño junto a él y no conocían nada de reglas, clanes u honor.

Sin preocupaciones, sin temores…

Hasta el día en que Hanzo lo “asesinó”.

Y es que, esos años junto a Blackwatch eran un manchón en su memoria.

Bueno, era difícil el olvidar todas sus misiones, los asesinatos, su sed de venganza. Pero los sentía tan lejanos, como una película en su cabeza. Siempre tan presentes y distantes a la vez.

Su siguiente recuerdo con nieve fue poco después de que abandonara el complejo de Overwatch. Había rondado sin un destino fijo, en busca de un propósito, de algo que pudiera aliviar esa sensación de vacío. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente donde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí. Lo único que sabía, que creía, era estar kilómetros de la civilización, rodeado completamente de la nieve. Y aunque ahora no fuera capaz de sentir la temperatura de la misma manera que antes, podía sentir como sus sistemas se apagaban uno a uno a causa de esta. Pronto quedaría inutilizado, moriría… Si es que pudiera llamarse “vivo” a su estado actual. Al menos sus últimos momentos los pasaría rodeado de aquella blancura impecable. Lejos de todos aquellos que lo habían traicionado y usado. Solo él, y la nieve…

Hasta que despertó en medio de una habitación desconocida, cubierto en mantas y junto a un completo extraño. No había rastro de la nieve, o del frío que congelaba su cuerpo. Solo un omnic con el rostro impasible, sin ninguna emoción reconocible en él. Poco sabía en ese entonces que ese encuentro cambiaría su vida por completo.

Conforme los años pasaron, la nieve se volvió algo rutinario en su día. Viviendo en Nepal y subiendo diariamente al monasterio en busca de su maestro, era imposible no toparse con esta y, en cierto modo, había sido una parte muy importante en su proceso de sanación y auto aceptación. Este lugar siempre adornado con aquel níveo manto, este lugar que había logrado llegar a su corazón y le había dado un lugar al que pertenecer nuevamente. Su hogar.

Aunque claro, es imposible quedarse en el mismo sitio para siempre. Y era parte de su crecimiento espiritual el explorar y volver a adaptarse a este mundo ahora que por fin se sentía completo. Y ¿Qué era mejor que hacerlo que en compañía de su querido maestro? Cuando Zenyatta le comentó que planeaba dejar Nepal y viajar por el mundo supo que debía acompañarlo. Era una necesidad latente en su interior, un temor de no estar junto a él…

Fue en ese momento cuando supo la realidad de sus sentimientos, cuando fue capaz de expresarlos y deleitarse al saberse correspondido. Y ahora menos que antes podía separarse de él.

Viajaron por toda clase de lugares. Desde Londres a Numbani. Una parada casi obligatoria en Japón para cerrar varias heridas. Pero ningún lugar de los que había visitado podía compararse al paraíso invernal que era Nepal.

Fue en esa época cuando el llamado de Overwatch ocurrió. Después de tantos años, de todo lo que había pasado, parecía que era un plan del destino para poder cerrar sus últimas penas. Una oportunidad para redimir sus errores pasados y poder ayudar al mundo. Hacerlo bien esta vez.

Aunque al principio no quisiera llevar a Zenyatta, parte por el temor de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle, parte la incertidumbre de qué clase de misiones esperaban que cumpliera.

Pero, al final de cuentas, no era su decisión. Zenyatta era el que decidiría que hacer, si acompañarlo, quedarse a esperarlo, o seguir su camino.

Cuando él decidió acompañarlo no pudo evitar cierta clase de alivio al no tener que separarse de su lado.

Además, esto ya no era Blackwatch. Overwatch estaba empezando nuevamente. No volverían a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, no más secretos, no más misiones ilegales. Podía trabajar con eso. Y un sanador siempre era necesario.

De esa decisión había pasado casi un año. Viejos amigos se habían reencontrado, nuevos reclutas llegaron. Todo parecía tan diferente de aquel entonces… No eran solo un equipo, eran una familia. Una gran familia como no había tenido en años. Y todo empezó con Zenyatta, con una nevada noche en Nepal…

Ah, como extrañaba la nieve. En Gibraltar la nieve era un hecho bastante inusual, incluso en el invierno como el que estaba transcurriendo. Y cuando ocurría, era de manera escasa y con poca duración. A veces deseaba poder escaparse junto a Zen para visitar el que hubiera sido su hogar años antes, pero sabía que sería egoísta de su parte. El nuevo Overwatch aún estaba “a prueba” por parte de los medios y gobiernos, así que abandonar al equipo cuando más lo necesitaban sería una mala jugada.

Claro, no podía molestarse por ello. Tenía a Zenyatta a su lado, y a muchos camaradas que se preocupaban por su bienestar. No tenía por qué preocuparse al respecto…

Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba Zenyatta? Desde que despertará aquella mañana, no lo había visto a su lado. Una simple nota de que tenía un asunto que atender le indicaba que había “dormido” a su lado, pero no había ni un rastro de su paradero actual.

Era una situación que se había repetido los últimos días. Despertaba y Zenyatta no estaba a su lado, lo veía escasamente en el comedor principal y luego lo veía marchar, a quien sabía dónde.

A pesar de su curiosidad, de querer pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su pareja, sabía que el omnic también necesitaba tiempo a solas, como había necesitado él mismo tantas veces durante su proceso de sanación.

Sin embargo, la situación ya había comenzado a preocuparle. Habían pasado varias horas desde aquella mañana y no había encontrado el más mínimo rastro de Zenyatta… ¿Estaría evitándolo? Trató de recordar si lo había hecho enojar se algún modo o si algo malo había ocurrido entre ambos, pero nada venía a su mente. Tal vez solo era una extraña coincidencia.

Sea cual fuese el caso, sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto. En verdad quería ver a su novio, saber cuál era la razón de sus repentinas ausencias, así que decidió empezar a buscarlo por su cuenta. No debía ser tan difícil, Zenyatta acostumbraba ir a los mismos lugares dentro de la base, lugares que le brindaban calma y eran perfectos para su meditación.

Con esa mentalidad se dirigió primero hacia uno de los riscos del lugar, ubicado cerca de la sala de planificación de misiones. El aire siempre daba la impresión de ser más puro y ligero ahí y, la vista del mar, de la costa y los muelles que se encontraban en aquella península era extraordinaria. Pero de Zenyatta no había ni una señal.

Seguidamente fue al jardín del cual tanto Zenyatta como Bastion se habían prácticamente adueñado cuando llegaron a la base. El estar rodeado de la naturaleza, de la energía viva y en constante movimiento del Iris (como le gustaba decir a Zenyatta) les había atraído a ambos omnics a aquel lugar. Pero para su decepción, tampoco fue capaz de encontrarlo ahí.

Siguió su camino por varios y distintos puntos de su nueva residencia, ninguno de ellos parecía tener alguna seña de haber sido visitado antes ese día.

Decidió volver a intentar buscar en su habitación, en espera de que Zenyatta ya hubiera regresado de cualquiera que fuera su actividad actual. Pero antes de llegar a esta, se le ocurrió dar un último recorrido por los dormitorios. Tal vez no fuera Zenyatta quien necesitaba un tiempo a solas, si no que alguno de los demás miembros había acudido a él en busca de algún consejo. No sería la primera vez que ocurría.

Caminó hacía la habitación más cercana de quienes, sabía, se habían vuelto allegados a Zenyatta en el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Tocó levemente, interrumpiendo el ritmo que sonaba en el lado contrario de la puerta.

— ¡Genji, mi amigo! Justo a quien necesitaba. –Lúcio le abrió la puerta, haciéndole una señal de que entrara.

—En realidad solo estoy buscando a Zen, creí que podría estar aquí pero ya veo que no. –hizo una pausa, mirando el desorden en la habitación del DJ. Hojas tiradas por todo el piso, la mesa mezcladora en la mesa cercana, una guitarra, un saxofón entre otros instrumentos colocados en sus respectivas bases dentro del lugar—. En fin, no quiero distraerte, más que pareces estar muy ocupado.

—Oh, lo notaste. Estoy trabajando en una nueva canción, ¡Por eso te necesito! Solo necesito que me ayudes con unos cuantos ritmos, si no tienes ningún inconveniente con ello.

—Eh… -Siendo honesto, esperaba concentrarse en buscar a Zenyatta en aquel momento.

— ¡Perfecto! Te lo agradezco infinitamente. Ahora pasa, que no quiero molestar a los demás con el ruido.

Lúcio cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada al respecto. Suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Después de todo, era su amigo y los amigos estaban para apoyarse, ¿No? Además, estaba seguro que Zenyatta podría esperarlo unos minutos más.

…

Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que Lúcio lo dejo ir. Genji no entendía mucho de música, de su creación, por lo cual sentía que su presencia había sido más perjudicial que positiva. Aun así, Lúcio le había insistido que siguiera ahí y le había agradecido cuando hubieran terminado.

Antes de volver a su habitación, decidió pasar a la habitación de Hana con la esperanza de tal vez hallar a su pareja ahí. Estaba consciente del tiempo que había pasado en el lugar de Lúcio, pero la habitación quedaba de camino a la suya, así que no perdía nada con intentar buscarle. Tocó a la puerta, oyendo un ligero quejido del lado contrario, seguido de una maldición en coreano.

—Quien sea que este ahí ¡Pase ahora y enfrente las consecuencias!

Genji entro, con un pequeño saludo y sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre la razón del comportamiento de Hana.

— ¡Genji! Tú… tú más que nadie deberías saber lo importante que es para mí el concentrarme al cien por ciento mientras juego. ¿Por qué me has interrumpido? ¡Casi rompía mi record!

Genji hizo una pequeña reverencia sabiendo la seriedad de su “crimen”. –Lo siento Hana, solo quería preguntarte si Zenyatta estaba contigo. No lo he visto en toda la mañana. –Hizo una pausa para después volver su mirada a la chica—. En serio lamento interrumpirte cuando estabas en tu zona, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte por lo que he hecho, no dudes en pedirlo.

Hana soltó un ligero murmullo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla y fijando su mirada en el reloj en su pared. —Creo que ya sé que puedes hacer. Juega conmigo un par de misiones y listo. Me ayudas a practicar y, tener a un rival real en lugar de la IA me ayudará a volver a mi zona más rápido. Todo arreglado. –levantándose de su asiento, busco el segundo control de su consola para entregárselo a su contrincante, quien dudó en tomarlo—. ¿Qué pasa Genji? ¿Te intimida jugar contra mí? No te preocupes, seré suave contigo. –Le sonrió con un ligero toque de condescendencia, sabiendo que sería más fácil que aceptara su reto.

—Supongo que no pierdo nada con un par de partidas. Después de todo te lo debo… y créeme que lo que menos necesitas es ser “suave” conmigo. –Genji tomó el control, pasando rápidamente su vista a la pantalla frente a ellos. Zenyatta podría esperar un poco más, después de todo si Zenyatta quisiera verlo probablemente lo hubiera buscado como él había tratado de hacer toda la mañana. Además, probablemente lo vería más tarde. No tenía que  estar junto a él cada momento del día.

…

Después de una serie de partidas contra Hana (la mayoría terminando en derrotas, para que mentir), finalmente la chica decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, concentrados en su actividad, notando como habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que iniciaran.

—Wow, ya se hizo muy tarde. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. –tomó su celular para verificar la hora nuevamente. Seguidamente levantó la mirada hacia Genji—. No, ¿Sabes qué? Si puedo creerlo, olvida lo que dije. En fin, gracias por jugar conmigo, ya hacía rato que no me enfrentaba a alguien que fuera un reto. –Le sonrió, estrechando su mano.

Genji correspondió el apretón, sonriendo también. Tenía que admitir que había pasado un buen rato junto a ella.

—Ahora, habías dicho que estabas buscando a Zenyatta, ¿No? Estoy segura que ya debe estar esperándote en tu habitación. ¡Salúdale de mi parte! –abriéndole la puerta prácticamente le echo fuera de su habitación, cerrando ruidosamente.

Genji suspiró, sin poder evitar preguntarse la razón tras el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia. Después de todo era joven y él sabía lo complicados y extraños que podían llegar a ser en esa etapa de la vida.

Siguió la sugerencia de Hana y avanzo sus pasos en busca de su habitación. Esperando finalmente poder encontrarse con su pareja.

—Ah, ¡Genji!

Mientras iba acercándose a su destino, oyó una inconfundible voz llamándole.

—Gracias a Dios que te encuentro, en serio necesito tu ayuda. –Angela se encontraba frente a Genji, con un par de cajas de apariencia pesada en sus brazos y un par más a sus pies—. Winston me pidió llevar estas cajas a las habitaciones desocupadas en el otro extremo de la base –Bajo las cajas para poder hablar mejor con Genji sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos—. Fareeha debía ayudarme pero no la encuentro en ningún lado y no quisiera tener que dar dos viajes… ¿Podrías ayudarme? En serio te lo agradecería mucho. –junto sus palmas sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

Angela era una de sus mejores amigas en la base, sin contar las veces que le había salvado la vida a él y a los demás miembros del equipo, ¿Cómo podía  decirle que no? Probablemente ella misma tendría muchas otras cosas que hacer, y aun así se tomaba el tiempo para ayudar a ordenar la base. Suspiró, mirando la puerta de su habitación de reojo y volviendo a mirar a las cajas. Entre los dos sería más fácil llevarlas y terminarían más rápido. —Está bien Angela, te tengo cubierta. –tomó las cajas del piso con facilidad. Estaba seguro que su contenido era pesado, pero debido a las mejoras cibernéticas en su cuerpo, esto ya no le parecía un gran esfuerzo. Incluso se ofreció a cargar una de las cajas que Angela llevaba.

—Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Zenyatta? –Mientras avanzaban por la base, Angela pensó que lo mejor sería iniciar una conversación para hacer más amena la situación en que se encontraban. Pero no pudo evitar notar la mirada algo decaída de Genji al oír ese nombre—. Oh, lo siento. No quería sonar entrometida o algo por el estilo…

—No, está bien. Sé que solo te preocupas por mí. Es solo que, –pausó un momento, pensando cómo seguir— ¿Haz notado algo diferente en él? Siento que ha estado evitándome los últimos días, pero no entiendo el por qué… ¿Estará enojado conmigo? No sé qué pude haber hecho. O tal vez fue algo que no hice. No tengo idea Angela, y tengo miedo de estropear esto. Zenyatta es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, pero puede que yo solo sea una carga para él. ¿Qué debería hacer? –Hizo una pausa mirando a su acompañante— Ah, lamento soltarte todo esto de golpe, es solo que he estado pensando en esto todo el día y tú eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar, bueno tú y Zenyatta pero no creo que sea el más adecuado para esto. –se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Angela también debía tener sus propios problemas de este estilo, y aun así venía a darle más carga y más tensión con sus propios problemas.

— ¿Y por qué no? –El silencio entre ambos fue interrumpido por la voz de Angela—. ¿Por qué no hablar de estas dudas con Zenyatta? Estoy segura de que él las comprendería y sería capaz de ayudarte con ellas… ¿Acaso no fue él quien te ayudo durante todo este tiempo? –Notó el rostro poco convencido de Genji y continuó– Genji, si hay algo de  lo que estoy segura es que Zenyatta te ama. Es algo imposible de no notar. Cuando él está junto a ti… Es simplemente indescriptible. Muchos aspiran a esa clase de amor. Así que no tienes que temer al respecto. Solo sé sincero con él sobre tus inquietudes. Prométeme que lo harás, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

Genji no pudo evitar sorprenderse y emocionarse con sus palabras, preguntándose si había sido tan obtuso para no notar ese comportamiento en su pareja, o sí la chica solo lo decía con tal de levantarle el ánimo. Fuera como fuera, sabía que ella tenía razón en algo. Si Zenyatta lo había apoyado por tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no pedirle su ayuda ahora? —Está bien. Hablaré con él al respecto. Gracias por escucharme…

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora que me has brindado tu ayuda –hablo entre jadeos–, lo bueno es que ya casi llegamos. Es la primera habitación de la zona “J”. Ahí –Apunto con la mirada la habitación que se encontraba a dos puertas de su ubicación actual, apurando el paso–. Y recuerda lo que me prometiste, ¿De acuerdo? –Dejando la caja en el suelo, abrió la habitación con su clave de acceso.

Una sensación helada lo rodeó, una fría ventisca saliendo del cuarto.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Dentro de la habitación, la cual era más grandes de lo que aparentaba el exterior, se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo, usando abrigos y demás ropa de invierno. La nieve cubría el suelo por varios centímetros y más nieve caía desde el techo. Pudo ver varios muñecos de nieve que parecían haber tomado un gran esfuerzo en hacerse, pues tenían cierto parecido a los mismos miembros de la base. En medio de la habitación, cubierto con un suéter azul y un gorro a juego, se encontraba Zenyatta con una expresión apacible en su cuerpo, las luces de su frente parpadeando alegremente.

— ¿Pero qué? –Las cajas en sus manos casi se le resbalan por el asombro, tomándola justo a tiempo y dejándolas en el suelo— Ustedes… ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Bueno, todo fue idea de Zenyatta -Lúcio se había adelantado, acercándose a ambos recién llegados—. Nos dijo lo mucho que te gustaba la nieve y que le encantaría traer un poco de la felicidad que te causaba aquí a la base. Así que con ayuda de Mei –señaló a uno de los costados donde la chica sonreía tímidamente— Creamos este pequeño paraíso nevado.

—Aunque sí que fue un gran esfuerzo –Hana se introdujo a la conversación, colgándose del brazo de Lúcio—, Tuvimos que limpiar este lugar durante días. Fue bastante cansado… pero siempre que el ánimo bajaba, Zen se encargaba de motivarnos. Y finalmente lo hicimos –levantó su brazo, flexionándolo para demostrar su músculo.

–Ustedes, todos… muchas gracias. —se dirigió hacia Lúcio— Supongo que por eso me pediste ayuda hoy en la mañana.

Lúcio se rio suavemente –Cierto hombre, no quiero herir sensibilidades, pero no tienes el mejor oído musical que digamos.

Genji respondió compartiendo la risa, sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para defenderse en ese ámbito. Volteó para enfrentarse a Hana. –Y tú, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar antes que nosotros?

—Hm… –Hana sonrió llevándose un dedo a los labios— Toda chica merece tener sus secretos ¿No crees?

—Yo la ayudé. –Lúcio sonrió, levantando su amplificador para probar su punto.

Hana por su parte hizo un pequeño puchero, empezando a golpearlo suavemente y levantando la voz. — ¿Por qué no me dejas ser misteriosa y genial? ¡No es justo Lú!

Mientras ambos discutían, Genji no pudo evitar una risotada. De pronto sintió una mano en su espalda, volteando para mirar a Angela que le señalaba el punto enfrente de ambos con la Vista. Le señalaba a Zenyatta.

Sin necesidad de otro indicio, dejó a los dos jóvenes “discutiendo” para acercarse al omnic. —Así que tú planteaste todo esto para mí.

—Lo hice, sí. Pero no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de todos nuestros amigos. Ellos realmente se preocupan por ti, tanto como yo –Zenyatta sonrió, tomando la mano de Genji y mirándolo a los ojos—. Se lo mucho que la nieve significa para ti y que mejor manera de disfrutarla que compartiéndola con amigos. –Sin soltar su mano volteó para señalar a su alrededor, a todos los demás presentes en la habitación. Mei junto a Zarya quien sorprendentemente parecía divertirse junto a los demás, Hanzo quien por necedad u orgullo se había negado a usar un suéter y ahora se escondía en el sarape de McCree. Bastion, Fareeha e incluso Torbjorn se rodeaban del blanco manto pasando lo que parecía ser buen rato.

Una gran familia otra vez.

—Tienes razón Zen. Gracias por esto, por todo –Se afianzó más de la mano de su novio—. Por recordarme lo que significa tener una fam—

Antes de poder terminar su frase una bola de nieve le cayó en la cara,  aterrizando en su visor y limitándole la visión. Sacudiendo rápidamente la nieve empezó a buscar el origen del “ataque”. Se agachó para preparar su munición, cuando otra bola le dio justo detrás de la cabeza. Levantó la vista, nieve entre sus manos, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a Zenyatta con varias bolas de nieve flotando sobre su cabeza, una pequeña risilla escapando de sus altavoces.

—Oh, ya veo. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Genji, mientras preparaba su proyectil— ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!

Y con esas simples palabras el caos se desató en la habitación. Todos quienes antes estuvieran distraídos en sus propias divagaciones se unieron a la improvisada actividad, arrojando bolas de nieve de aquí a allá. Risas, jadeos y demás clase de expresiones de diversión se pudieron oír en aquel lugar, incluso de parte de los más serios del equipo.

Finalmente Genji termino rendido, tirándose en la nieve boca arriba y mirando cómo Snowball creaba una ligera capa más de nieve. Zenyatta no tardo en recostarse a su lado.

—Espero que esto allá sido de tu agrado, mi gorrión. Que mi trabajo no haya sido en vano.

—Claro que no lo ha sido. Fue un hermoso día –hizo una pausa, pensando que decir a continuación—. Pero la próxima vez no trabajes demasiado. Extrañe verte los últimos días…

Zenyatta comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería, volteándose para quedar frente a él que había hecho lo mismo. Tomó su mano mirándole a los ojos. —Genji, lo lamento. Me quedé tan ilusionado con este plan que creo que te descuide. Pero quiero que sepas que, sobre todas las cosas, te amo. No quiero que nunca dudes eso.

Genji se sonrojo levemente por la sinceridad y facilidad con la que decía tales palabras. —Lo sé. Y yo también te amo. –sin demora, acerco su rostro al de Zenyatta, una chispa creándose entre ambos. Su beso.

— ¡Consíganse una habitación! –el grito de Hana los distrajo de su ensoñación notando como eran el centro de atención de los ahí presentes.

—Perfecto para mí, –Genji sonrió levantándose y cargando a Zenyatta entre sus brazos–. Pero creo que mejor disfrutemos de esta nieve un poco más.

Entre los ruidos de burlas infantiles sobre la relación y algunas reacciones de “demasiada información” por parte de sus compañeros, ambos no podían sentirse de otra forma pero en casa.

Su casa estaba donde estuviera el otro, y eso era lo único que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, ya solo queda un capítulo más (Que tengo planeado desde hace tiempo) ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Misión de Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When terminas el Genyatta week del 2017 a tiempo para el de 2018 :'v pero aqui tienen. Espero les guste

Se encontraban en una de las partes más recónditas del planeta. Un país de medio oriente que había sido azotado por la guerra poco antes de que ellos llegaran.

Era una misión de ayuda humanitaria, por lo que no era de sorprender que Winston hubiera acudido a esos dos en primera instancia. Angela ya tenía experiencia por aquellos lares y Zenyatta estaba más que dispuesto a brindar su tiempo y apoyo, tanto físico como moral, a aquellos que más lo necesitaban.

Y claro, donde fuera Zenyatta, Genji no dudaría en acompañarlo. Más aún cuando el lugar a donde se dirigían era una zona de guerra.

Pero todo lo referente a su llegada había salido a pedir de boca. El campamento se había montado no muy lejos de la ciudad e incluso tuvieron tiempo de instalarse en sus respectivas secciones antes de empezar con las labores del día. Zenyatta había rechazado la cama que le había sido provista, alegando que no la necesitaba y lo mejor era ofrecérsela a alguno de los pacientes que en verdad la aprovechara. Genji sabía desde un principio que algo así ocurriría pues su pareja era esa clase de persona, pero no le preocupaba. Sabía que cuando llegara la noche, el momento de retirarse finalmente a descansar, terminaría convenciéndolo de que se acurrucara en su cama junto a él. Era un plan perfecto.

—Genji, ¿Puedes traer las cajas con los alimentos que están en la camioneta?

La voz de Angela lo saco de sus pensamientos. Asintió suavemente, dirigiéndose a cumplir con su encargo. La verdad, es que no estaba seguro del porque Winston lo había mandado a él a esa misión (aparte de lo irritante que se volvía cuando se quedaba en la base sin Zenyatta). Él no era médico, y hacía tiempo que había olvidado algunos de los cuidados básicos que se procuraban a un cuerpo humano. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer ciegamente a Angela y fungir como guardaespaldas de los voluntarios en caso de que las cosas se tornaran violentas. No podía ser tan complicado, sobre todo cuando la guerra en aquel lugar había terminado.

Mientras cargaba las cajas empezó a notar los varios voluntarios a su alrededor. Tanto Omnics como humanos se reunieron en aquel lugar con el solo propósito de brindar ayuda, ninguna mano era rechazada en un momento tan trágico como este. No podía evitar sentir alivio por ello, un paso hacia un futuro prometedor.

Cuando llegó con su encomienda a la oficina improvisada de Angela, notó que su trabajo parecía ya haber empezado. Una mujer sentada frente a ella y en la puerta una fila de personas que habían sido enviadas con la médica. Genji dejó las cajas con un leve asentimiento y se preguntó dónde estaría Zenyatta. Lo habían asignado a otra parte del complejo, pero no había podido escuchar bien su ubicación exacta.

—Área de emergencias Genji. –Sin levantar la vista de las cajas cuyo contenido iba sacando y anotando, Angela respondió su pregunta—. Ahí se encuentra Zenyatta.

Genji agradeció que la máscara cubriera su rostro para que no se notara su sonrojo y le respondió con gratitud, dirigiéndose a buscar a su pareja. No podía ser tan difícil encontrar la susodicha área, solo tenía que preguntarle a los varios voluntarios que pasaban por ahí.

Después de vagar por lo que parecían interminables corredores, en el momento que creía haberse perdido del todo, una resplandeciente luz, casi segadora lo llamó hacia una de las cortinas que cubrían el área de quirófano. Quien fuera que estuviera ahí, había tenido la fortuna de experimentar la trascendencia de Zenyatta de primera mano.

Pero sabía  lo que eso significaba para Zenyatta. Cada que trascendía su energía era drenada por el iris, lo dejaba espiritual y físicamente agotado. Corrió hacia el quirófano, corriendo la cortina bruscamente. En la mesa, un niño no mayor a 7 años se encontraba ileso pero inconsciente. Eso no eliminaba las manchas de sangre que goteaban por los bordes de la camilla y cubrían las batas de los voluntarios. Zenyatta al lado de la camilla, apoyando sus brazos en uno de los postes con los que la lona sobre ellos estaba sostenida. Las luces en su frente empezaron a parpadear, encendiéndose lentamente hasta que finalmente volvió en sí mismo. Miró a la camilla, mientras sus hombros se relajaban al ver que las heridas del niño estaban cerradas completamente, pero sabiendo que aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

—Consigan 5 unidades de sangre O+ –uno de los médicos gritó apresurado, ignorando a Genji que seguía parado en su mismo sitio. Volteó la mirada a Zenyatta que se había reincorporado completamente—. No sé qué hayas hecho, pero le salvaste la vida. Gracias.

—Gracias a ustedes y su ardua labor. Yo solo estuve en el momento indicado en el lugar adecuado —Zenyatta respondió inclinando la cabeza, mirando a Genji de reojo—. Y si me disculpan he hecho lo que podía y ahora solo estorbaría a su trabajo. Que el Iris los guíe y los proteja —dicho esto salió del lugar, tomando a Genji del brazo y arrastrándole con él fuera de la tienda donde se encontraban.

—No puedes entrar así a una cirugía Genji, no sabes que daño podrías haber hecho. –hizo una pausa, en espera de alguna respuesta.

—Lo siento Zen –Genji bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado–, es solo que te estaba buscando y cuando te vi trascender pues bueno, pensé lo peor —levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el contrario, en busca de alguna respuesta de su parte.

Zenyatta soltó un suspiró e inclinó el rostro indicando su sonrisa. —Entiendo tu inquietud, pero puedes ver que estoy sano y salvo –se acercó a su rostro, dejando un pequeño choque de corriente pasar entre ambos, un beso–, tal vez un poco cansado pero es un precio pequeño que pagar por ver que ese pequeño se recupere, ¿No estás de acuerdo?

¿Cómo podría negarle algo así después de ver la situación? —Claro que lo estoy, solo pienso que a veces deberías cuidar mejor de ti mismo…

Estaban distraídos en su conversación que no notaron cuando un grupo de niños se acercó con prisa hacía ellos, el que parecía el mayor dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Zenyatta —Tú eras el omnic que estaba con el grupo que se llevó a Bamidele ¿¡Dónde está?! –el que parecía ser el mayor se acercó, aferrándose del pantalón de Zenyatta, mientras lo demás niños se ocultaban detrás de él. Genji observaba la situación, sin estar seguro de que hacer–. Se pondrá bien ¿Verdad? No puedo… Es mi culpa que saliera herido, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara.

El conflicto en el joven, los pensamientos negativos surgiendo en su interior eran demasiados como para que Zenyatta los ignorara. Se acercó para quedar frente a él. —Tu hermano está bien, pero ahora necesita descansar, al igual que ustedes. El doctor dirá cuándo podrán entrar a visitarlo, pero hasta entonces lo mejor es que se relajen, han recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí –empezó a girar su mala, separando uno de los orbes y acercándolo a él joven. — ¿Puedo? –el chico lo miró con duda, paseando la mirada entre él y Genji, pero asintiendo finalmente. El orbe de armonía fue transformando los pensamientos negativos hasta que el muchacho se mostró más relajado–. Bien, ahora ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ahmed, soy el mayor y me encargo de cuidar a mis hermanitos. Estábamos en camino hacia este lugar, cuando una mina explotó cerca de Bamidele, algún animal debió activarla… no quiero ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido si él hubiera sido quien la pisara –se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo, claramente había estado llorando–. Le prometí a mis padres que yo cuidaría de ellos, pero ni eso pude hacer bien. Soy un fracaso cómo hermano mayor.

Genji sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Solo era un muchacho y ya tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros… no pudo evitar hacer la comparación obvia. Tuvo la necesidad de decir algo, consolarlo de algún modo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Pasó la vista al otro trío de niños que bostezaban y se aferraban al muchacho, preocupados, agotados y asustados.

—Genji –Zenyatta habló–, ¿Puedes traerles algo de beber? En la tienda hay suficientes suministros para todos. Aquí te esperaremos –las luces en su frente parpadearon ligeramente.

Genji asintió, dirigiéndose a cumplir con su encargo, no sin volver la mirada constantemente para asegurar la seguridad de su pareja.

Llegó a la carpa, donde decenas de personas se encontraban haciendo fila y distribuyendo las cosas. Pero el solo necesitaba unas botellas de agua para los niños… No podía dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo.

— ¡Genji! Me alegra ver que no te has perdido del todo, ¿encontraste a Zen?

— ¡Angela! Gracias a Dios –procedió a contarle lo ocurrido rápidamente y cómo ahora lo esperaban afuera–. Y sé que tú tienes permiso para tomar provisiones. Solo son unas botellas… son unos niños. ¿Por favor?

La doctora curvó los labios intentando sonreír, pero el cansancio en su rostro era visible y transformaba su expresión. —Está bien Genji, pero tal vez sería mejor que después los traigan a consulta. Si son unos niños que han venido de lejos, es nuestro deber el brindarles atención médica, comida y refugio correctamente. Confió en que Zenyatta comprenderá eso– Busco entre las cajas detrás de su mesa, sacando cuatro botellas de agua—. Esto debe ser suficiente por ahora, pero no olvides traerlos después ¿Entendido? –Después de asegurarse que Genji lo prometiera, le entrego las botellas y siguió en su tarea de atender a quienes iban llegando.

Genji, con su carga segura en sus manos, salió del lugar para no estorbar a los médicos y voluntarios que hacían su mayor esfuerzo. Se dirigió al último lugar en donde había dejado a Zenyatta y los niños y, cuando llegó, se topó con la escena más enternecedora que pudiera imaginar.

Zenyatta se encontraba en el medio del grupo, uno de los niños sentado sobre sus piernas mientras empezaba a levitar, ambos riéndose mientras los demás miraban asombrados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus orbes giraban alrededor del grupo, soltando una suave melodía que complementaba la escena. El resto de los niños peleándose entre broma y broma por cuál de ellos subiría a levitar después. El mayor solo observaba a un lado, compartiendo la misma alegría que sus hermanitos… ¿Canto tiempo habría pasado desde que los veía reír así? Estando en una situación de guerra como en la que encontraba.

Dudó si interrumpir ese encantador retrato. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía ver a Zenyatta actuando tan natural e infantil, de verlo rodeado de niños. Como deseaba poder capturar eternamente cada momento que transcurría frente a él, pero se recordó que los niños probablemente tendrían sed, así como la promesa que le había hecho a Angela. Sin más remedio, empezó a acercarse a la escena.

Un hombre se adelantó a su paso, corriendo hacia el grupo y deteniéndose enfrente del omnic. Saco un arma de entre sus ropas y rápidamente apunto hacia ellos, los niños huyendo rápidamente mientras el hombre tomaba al más cercano hacía él como rehén. Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Genji se recriminó el distraerse y no reaccionar a tiempo. Si hacía algún movimiento ahora, pondría en riesgo al niño. Miró a su maestro, esperando alguna señal de cuando actuar pero solo logró captar el leve movimiento de su mano, una petición de que se tranquilizara.

— ¡Nadie se mueva! –El hombre con el arma empezó su discurso–. Ustedes, haciéndose los santos y viniendo después de que la masacre ha terminado –apunto el cañón hacia Zenyatta por un momento–. Trayendo a estas latas que fueron las causantes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Solo buscan limpiar sus conciencias ¿No es así? Pero no lo permitiré, no dejare que se marchen de aquí sin recordarme, sin recordar nuestro sufrimiento.

—Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de esto –Zenyatta respondió a sus acusaciones, sin perder de vista al pequeño rehén y el arma–. Podemos hablar de esto como personas civilizadas, no hay necesidad de poner en riesgo a los inocentes. Puedo llevarte con los organizadores de ésta misión si eso deseas, pero deja al niño fuera de esto.

— ¿Personas civilizadas? Ni siquiera eres una persona –una carcajada acompaño su expresión–,  y no me interesa hablar con nadie, ya es muy tarde para ello. He aprendido que las acciones valen más que cualquier palabra. ¿Sabes que más aprendí? Que no existe tal cosa como los inocentes –apretó a su rehén contra su pecho, asegurándose de que lo protegiera–. ¿Quién nos garantiza que este niño no se volverá un asesino mañana? Nadie. Todos dicen ser inocentes, hasta que el momento de la verdad llega. Así como mi momento llegó. –Con un rápido movimiento, apunto el cañón a la cabeza del niño, apretando el gatillo.

—Siente la tranquilidad.

Zenyatta reaccionó casi instantáneamente, entrando en su estado de trascendencia. Genji supo que ese era el momento indicado. Se lanzó hacía el atacante aprovechando su reacción anonadada, quitándole el arma y noqueándolo. Estiró su mano hacía su espalda, pensando en tomar su katana y acabar con aquel hombre que se había atrevido a atacar a un grupo de niños, pero la voz de su maestro en su mente lo detuvo.

— ¿No crees que los niños han visto demasiada sangre para una vida? Esta es una misión de paz, lo mejor es entregarlo a las autoridades –Se acercó al niño que había corrido a ocultarse junto a sus hermanos, todo si dejar el estado de trascendencia– ¿Estas bien? No tienes ninguna herida ¿Cierto? –Tras asegurarse que el chico estaba a salvo, la herida causada por la bala habiendo cerrado al instante con ayuda del Iris, asintió. —Me alegro.

Las luces en su frente brillaron más intensas por un segundo para apagarse, indicando que su estado de trascendencia había terminado. Zenyatta se desplomó en el suelo en frente de los niños, oyendo los gritos de Genji mientras sentía su presencia a su lado antes de caer por completo en la inconciencia.

…

Despertó en una cama desconocida, la luz de la luna filtrándose por la entrada de la carpa donde estaba. Se incorporó de súbito, sentándose y analizando donde se encontraba.

—Ya despertaste Zen, que alivio. ¿Te sientes bien? –Genji se encontraba a su lado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y observándolo con sumo cuidado–. Necesitas descansar más, aún no has terminado de recargar tu energía…

Zenyatta recordó donde estaba y más importante, lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Corrió un análisis de rutina en sus sistemas, como Genji le había hecho notar su energía aún no se encontraba al 100%, pero era más que suficiente para mantenerse despierto.

— ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y el atacante?

Genji suspiró, sabía que así era su maestro, preocupándose por los demás antes que de sí mismo.

—Ellos están bien. Los llevé con Angela para que los revisará y después fueron a comer. Les aseguré que te encontrabas a salvo, así que aceptaron quedarse en la carpa de refugiados con los demás –pausó un segundo, no queriendo ni pensar en su siguiente punto–. El hombre fue arrestado, se lo llevaron las autoridades locales. No sé qué habrá sido de él.

—Espero que esté bien. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para conversar con él sobre sus argumentos.

—Zenyatta, acabas de trascender dos veces en cuestión de minutos, ¡Deberías estar preocupándote por recuperarte en vez de un pedazo de basura como ese! –Bajo el rostro, mirando su mano apoyada en la cama– Si hubiera actuado antes tal vez no habrías tenido que llegar a tanto, no te hubieras agotado así.

Zenyatta colocó su mano sobre la de Genji, esperando a que levantará la vista.

—Y aun así todo salió bien al final. Los niños están bien, yo estoy bien. No debes preocuparte por un “hubiera” –con su mano libre tomó su rostro– Lamento haberte preocupado Genji, sé que fue algo inconsciente de mi parte, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a alguien, sabes que lo haré. Pero prometo que no seré tan descuidado a partir de ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

Genji asintió, recostando su rostro sobre la mano que Zenyatta le ofrecía y cerrando los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que tú también debes estar agotado tras este largo día, más cuando te esforzaste tanto por llenar las tareas que me correspondían… ¿No es así? Ven a descansar conmigo. La cama es algo pequeña, pero estoy seguro que podremos acomodarnos.

Genji no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces. Se subió del lado contrario de la cama, buscando como acomodarse sobre su costado, pasando su brazo sobre su amante. La noche era fría, por lo que el calor del procesador de Zenyatta le resultaba de lo más agradable.

—Por cierto, los niños quieren verte mañana. Les prometí que cuando despertaras podrían verte. Querían asegurarse que estuvieras bien, no pude decirles que no. Espero no tengas problemas con eso.

Zenyatta se abrazó del brazo que lo rodeaba. —Sabes que no tengo problema alguno. Será grato volverlos a ver y pasar el rato con ellos. Más si tengo a un asombroso cyborg-ninja a mi lado para presentarles.

—Ja, asombroso… –lanzó un bostezo–, parecías divertirte mucho Zen. Y ni que decir de los niños. Se veían tan adorables juntos.

— ¿Eso crees? Estoy seguro que tú te verías aún más lindo con niños a tu alrededor. No hay duda de que serás un buen padre algún día.

Soltó el comentario sin pensarlo demasiado. Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de un Genji adormilado, que apenas reaccionó sonriendo.

—Sí… padre… una familia…

Las luces de Zenyatta parpadearon a modo de sonrisa mientras veía a su amado entrar al reino de los sueños. La idea quedando en su mente. Una familia, Genji y él cuidando a un pequeño, viéndolo crecer juntos… Era una posibilidad.

Después de todo, el Iris obraba de formas misteriosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos termine el del año pasado, y planeo hacer los prompts de este año algún día.   
> Lamento ausentarme tanto, pero la vida es un desastre. Estoy trabajando en ello.  
> Y sip, este último capítulo es una especie de ~premonición~ Tengo planeado un fic para darle hijos en el futuro, algún día. Todo será algún dia.  
> En fin, espero les hayan gustado los one-shots, y alguien más se anime a escribir de estos dos chingao' son tan bellos.  
> ¿Cúal fue tu one-shot preferido? (O el que menos odiaste xD)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta cosa, espero lograr terminar la semana entera o morire en el intento.  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
